Fallen Angel
by Bobby Said
Summary: Gabrielle finds a very…strange, uncharacteristic…way to deal with the loss of Xena. Our hero realizing she made a huge mistake tries to find a way back to Gabrielle. Some old characters come back to play and there's a new player in the game. As always there are some twists and turns that will leave you gasping in horror and delight.


_Disclaimers:_ _I need to point out that we don't own Xena, Gabrielle or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, except one. It's entirely based on what we want TPTB to use for the movie. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Violence:_ _Maybe just a little, but it's necessary._

 _Subtext:_ _Yes and no_

 _Synopsis_

 _Gabrielle finds a very…strange, uncharacteristic…way to deal with the loss of Xena. Our hero realizing she made a huge mistake tries to find a way back to Gabrielle. Some old characters come back to play and there's a new player in the game. As always there are some twists and turns that will leave you gasping in horror and delight_ _._

 _FALLEN ANGEL_

 _By Bobby Said_

 _Gabrielle drifts in and out of sleep. She smiles as her lover's breath caresses the back of her neck. Very slowly she opened her eyes. Reaching behind her she finds the bed beside her empty. She sits up confused. Looking around she sees crates and ropes. A sudden breeze blows salt spray through the open window._

' _I must be on a ship! Why am I on a ship? And where's Xena?' Images begin to flood her mind, horrible images. The image of a lifeless female form fills her vision. A sharp intake of breath._

" _No, no, no! It's not true. It can't be. Gods, don't let it be true." Her memory of the last few days comes flooding back. Her body begins to shake. She's overcome as tears roll down her cheeks. Unable to catch her breath, her chest heaving and shoulders shaking, she remembers her companion, lover and her friend is gone._

" _OH Gods! Why?!" Xena's words keep replaying in her mind. "Even in death Gabrielle, I'll never leave you…"_

 _As the suns early morning rays illuminate the clear blue waters, a seagull dives in search of breakfast. On board the crew is awakening. The captain yells. "Move you swabs. Get ready to get under way. I want to catch the tide." There's a scurry of activity as the crew prepare. Sails are hoisted and the anchor raised._

 _The movement of the ship awakens Gabrielle's seasickness. Holding her mouth she ascends the stairs two at a time, only just making it to the rail. Stumbling, half falling, she lands on a stack of sacks and folded sail. Suddenly startled she hears a small soft moan coming from under the loose material. With a frown, Gabrielle pulls back the sail and looks into two frightened brown eyes of a young raven haired girl of about 17. "Please, please don't tell the captain. He'll throw me over board." the young girl pleaded._

 _Gabrielle, understanding that this girl is a stowaway, glances up at the helm and does a quick appraisal of the sea captain. Thinking she might be right. She gives the girl a reassuring smile. "You can't stay under there forever, someone might see you. Don't worry, I'll tell him you're my servant. Just give me a moment to recover myself. My sea legs haven't caught up with me yet."_

 _The captain wasn't at all impressed. Two women on board ship couldn't mean anything else but bad luck. However Gabrielle turned on her charm and won him over without too much fuss. Below deck Gabrielle showed the young girl an area near her hammock. "You can set up your bedding here next to mine. What's your name by the way? Mine's Gabrielle"._

" _Mae Ling." Answered the girl shyly_

" _Where is your family?" inquired Gabrielle_

 _The young girl began to weep. Moving closer Gabrielle put her arms around the trembling Mae Ling's shoulders. Consoling the young girl, Gabrielle was able to learn that she had been orphaned by the great fire and that she was forced to beg and steal to survive. Mae Ling explained how she'd been an apprentice to her uncle the local Sharma and that she had learned how to mix remedies of herbs for the ailing local villagers._

" _I can help you too if you want me to." offered Mae Ling meekly._

 _Gabrielle pondered her offer. "As long as there's no weird side effects." she said, remembering Xena's cure had left her with a craving for raw squid. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that."_

 _With a few coin slipped to the cook, Mae Ling was soon brewing the herbs for Gabrielle's sea sickness. After allowing the potion time to cool, she then ladled some into a small wooden bowl, trying not to spill any of its contents as she carried it gingerly to the nauseated Gabrielle. "Here mistress, this will help, trust me."_

 _At first the smell was enough to make Gabrielle gag, but not wanting to upset the child, Gabrielle took a tiny sip. "It tastes better than it smells." she said with a slight grimace. So from that day forth Mae Ling would prepare Gabrielle's potion and busy herself preparing meals and mending clothes while Gabrielle would fill her days by practising with her staff and doing sword craft._

 _As the weeks passed Mae Ling's cocktail of herbs began taking a detrimental effect on Gabrielle's emotions and docile nature. The more she consumed, the more she craved it. Although her sea sickness improved her mood didn't. She became argumentative and would snap at the slightest thing._

 _Since Xena's death, Gabrielle had trouble sleeping. Her nights filled with images so horrific, every night worse than the night before. Each day she would wake up angry and exhausted, her slight frame becoming more emaciated and sickly._

 _As the days turned into weeks, her emotional state became increasingly more irrational. Her mind repaying the night the monk stumbled into their camp with a message for Xena from Akemi. She remembered the look on Xena's face at the mention of Akemi's name. Was it surprise or was it dread. She couldn't clearly recollect. Xena's temperament on board ship had been ...subdued to say the least. Had she been recalling her lover? The one she claimed had broken her heart._

 _There was so much of Xena's life she hadn't been a part of. Thinking back, Gabrielle realized she was only privy to the parts of Xena's life that Xena herself had told her. 'Could what Mae Ling told her be true? Did Xena prearrange all this? Did she wish to be with Akemi? And what of herself?_

 _Images kept flashing through Gabrielle's mind. Remembering Xena asking her to take charge when fire had threatened to destroy the village and what about the secrecy between Xena and the ghost killer?_

 _Was her life a lie? Had this been a death pact between two lovers? The realization that Gabrielle had been used, a pawn in a scheme that had been planned many years before they even met dawned on her. 'Is that why Xena was always trying to get rid of me? Was that why Xena never wanted me to follow her in the first place?' Gabrielle released her knees and sat up. 'After everything…after giving up my life and my family to follow Xena. After all those years by her side. We were soul mates. Weren't we?'_

 _As the anger built up inside her, tears threatened to flow. With her jaw clenched and her muscles tight, Gabrielle began to scream, the scream coming from the very depth of her being. Gabrielle raced on deck, striking at all those close enough to her blade, be it friend or foe she couldn't care less. Each strike parting flesh from bone._

 _The captain realizing what's happening screams to his men; "_ Someone kill that whore from hell." _Two crew members who were running towards Gabrielle with a cargo net are sent tumbling when Mae Ling thrust an oar in their path._

 _Gabrielle seizing this opportunity leapt forward slashing one sailor across the throat and then another deep in the chest, barging past them she ran up the stairs to the helm. Too quick for the old sea captain, she sidestepped his sluggish effort at sword play, grabbing one of the sias from her boot she stabs the captain upwards from navel to chest._

 _Watching everything from the safety of her hiding place Mae Ling smiles to herself. "Finally!" Standing erect now, Mae Ling yells. "Look….look...your captain is dead. Stop now or face the same fate." She screamed._

 _Warm blood trickled down Gabrielle's hand as she pushes the captain's limp body from her blade, her battle frenzy now spent. She turned to the men. "You have a choice. Allegiance or death!? What say you!?" Grabbing the chakram from her belt she ordered "Drop your weapon's or die." But no man moved. She let loose with her chakram "Whoosh" as the chakram flew through the air landing with a thud in the skull of unfortunate sailor who had been too tall to duck._

 _The crew looked to one another for some support, but found none. Helpless against such a foe, they instantaneously dropped their weapons to the deck._

" _I'm glad you see it my way, now throw this lump over board." She ordered. Three crewmen approached warily, grabbing the deceased man's arms and legs they carried him to the railing then hoisting him over the side. Gabrielle returned her attention to the rest of the crew shouting. "Ready the ship, we sail for ROME."_

 _Love…, Joy…, final release._

 _Surrounded by her mother, brothers, and her dear friends all racing to greet her, her earthly bonds gone, she's a spirit, a beautiful soul floating in a sea of souls, bright orbs send forth loving greetings as Xena ascends to the heavens. She laughs with joy for all the pain of her former life now forgotten. She is redeemed._

 _Suddenly a form appears before her, a blurry shadow taking the shape of a winged being. "Xena…," came a voice reverberating in her ears._

 _"Michael, you didn't need be here to welcome me. I know how much you treasure my company." She said sarcastically. Moving to pass him she found her path blocked by a second angel._

 _"Where do you think you're going Xena?" Michael sneered._

 _"I've paid my dues Michael" snarled Xena who was becoming increasingly irritated. "Now get out of my way."_

 _"Not so fast Xena." retorted the arc angel. "It's my job to stop those unworthy to enter heaven and you dear princess are the most unworthy. So go back to where you crawled from Xena. You're not welcome here."_

 _"Go to hell Michael." Xena growled glaring at the smiling arc angel._

 _Michael amused by Xena's outburst retorts "Did you think killing yourself would get you into heaven? No Xena, it's quite the opposite."_

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she said, a frown creasing her face._

" _You didn't sacrifice yourself for anyone Xena. You did it for yourself!" Michael replied._

" _You don't know what you're talking about Michael." Xena said angrily_

" _Oh, but I do." Michael interrupted. "You see Xena, we know everything that goes on with you mortals, especially those of you responsible for such chaos. You crave redemption, but you haven't earned it. Not by a long shot. You condemned yourself the moment you walked onto that battle field knowing full well you wouldn't survive. It was suicide not redemption. God gave you life and only he can take it away. By His law no one has the right to take a life, not even their own."_

 _At that precise moment, comprehending her fatal error in judgement, Xena's head was spinning as she realizes her sacrifice meant nothing. 'By the gods, what have I done?'_

 _Gabrielle stretched her muscles by the fire side in an encampment of thousands. A long dirty plait falls between her muscular shoulder blades; her arms are bruised and scarred. Unmoving the warrior gazes out over her troops, her face still and without emotion. With her elbows resting on her knees, she removes her gauntlets and begins picking at the calluses on her hands. There's a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Come mistress you're tired, I have prepared food and bath water." Her servant Mae Ling urged._

" _I've told you many times Mae Ling, never come up behind me unannounced or you will find a dagger at your throat,"_

 _Mae Ling backed away startled. "Sorry mistress, it won't happen again."_

 _Throwing her gauntlets at the girl, Gabrielle reluctantly stands and slowly makes her way to the tent with Mae Ling trailing. On entering the tent, Mae Ling crosses over to a nearby table where food and wine have been prepared. Taking a small wooden goblet she offers it to the exhausted Gabrielle which Gabrielle drinks greedily, relishing the liquids warmth._

 _Mae Ling moves to untie Gabrielle's wrist guards and amour, then lifting the breast plate up over Gabrielle's head, Mae Ling asks. "Food first or bath Mistress?"_

 _The warrior stretched her weary body and yawned broadly. "Bath I think. I don't know if I can stay awake long enough to eat." she replied._

 _Her servant hurriedly helped remove her mistress's tunic and boots, untying the plait in the process, and then stood aside as her mistress climbed into the bath. There Mae Ling begins to sponge away the blood and grime, taking special care around the warrior's wounds._

 _Sighing deeply, Gabrielle lays back submerging her head below the water's surface. Mae Ling takes this opportunity to run her fingers through Gabrielle's matted locks loosening the tangles. After this bathing ritual, Mae Ling retreats to the bed and gathers a silken cloth, holding it up in front of her mistress as she emerged from the bath water._

 _Cloaking herself in the fabric, Gabrielle makes her way over to the bed, dropping exhausted on top of the covers. Mae Ling rushes forward handing Gabrielle a platter of fruit, then picking up a nearby hair brush she proceeds to brush the knots from her mistress's hair._

 _After about ten minutes of this Gabrielle, annoyed by the constant tugging, reaches behind her and grabs her servant's hand. "Enough." She snarled "I'm too tired."_

 _Mae Ling relents. "As you wish, mistress."_

 _Yawning loudly, Gabrielle wraps herself even tighter in her sheet, then eases herself down onto the warm bedding, slowly rolling over onto her stomach, not long after the warrior is breathing heavily._

 _Mae Ling leans in smiling to herself, the sleeping draught having had the desired effect. Reaching for the potion she prepared earlier, Mae Ling takes a small silver spoon and using it, she pries open the lid of the long forgotten urn, then ladles a few spoonful's of Xena's ashes into the liquid. 'There's not much remaining, but it should be enough for what I have planned.' She thought._

 _Mixing the dark liquid quickly, she takes the bamboo needle she'd hidden beneath her tunic and dips it into the concoction. Leaning forward, she parts the sheet exposing Gabrielle's back and with her other hand, Mae Ling carefully retraces the dragon's outline, as she had done many times before. As the last stroke was completed, the dragon's image began to glow, its fluorescent green illuminating the inside of their tent._

 _There was movement behind her, huge misshapen creatures advance towards the warrior princess._

" _Oh, great timing." chuckled Michael. "It seems your escorts have arrived Xena."_

 _"What?" Xena exclaims, torn between the sniggering angel and the advancing demons, she readies herself in a battle stance, with her fists raised._

 _"Give it up Xena, you can't win." Michael gloats, motioning the demons forward._

 _Pivoting back and forth between her foes, "I'm not going that easily Michael." the warrior retorts._

 _The arc angel Michael having anticipated the warrior's reluctance to surrender, calls for more reinforcements. From overhead, three new angels appear, each with their swords drawn, striding forward they advance on the Warrior._

 _Just as tensions threatened to explode, a fourth angel appears, "STOP, by the heavens stop."_

 _Gritting his teeth Michael turns to face this new intruder. "Raphael. This is no business of yours."_

 _"Our Father sent you to detain Xena. Not harm her," warned the senior angel, "Must I remind you of the prophecy?"_

 _Glaring with rage, Michael barks back. "Our Father is mistaken to trust this mortal. Remember what happened to our brother Lucifer?"_

 _Marching forward with purpose, only stopping just inches before Michael, the arc angel Raphael demanded. "Do you question our Father? I too, remind you of our fallen brother. He defied our Father's orders and was duly punished. Do you wish to suffer the same fate?"_

 _Smirking Xena recalls Lucifer's disgrace and her part in it. Standing to the side with her arms folded across her chest, she grinned in amusement at the heated exchange between the two arc angels,_

" _Do with her as you wish Raphael, I wash my hands of her," Michael conceded, angered at being berated before his nemeses Xena. With a final sneer he turned on his heel and with a few steps took flight._

 _Xena watched Michael's departure with a smile. "Now call off these dogs." She ordered Raphael._

 _With a flip of his hand the arc angel motioned the demons away, only to be answered by renewed snarls. Glancing at his followers Raphael commands, "Help our misguided brothers to depart. We have no further need of them." The demons not prepared to take on three heavily armed guardian angels retreat hastily into the mist._

 _Returning his attention to Xena, Raphael continues. "Now where were we?"_

 _The warrior princess threw her hands up, "Whatever it is. I'm not interested. I'm sick of cleaning up other peoples mess." she argued._

 _"Aren't you the least bit intrigued?" Raphael questioned._

" _No. I've paid my dues, so find someone else to do your dirty work." Xena added, striding away._

 _Raphael unfurled his wings and took flight, landing in front of the warrior princess blocking her escape._

" _Oh, I wish it was that simple Xena, because it was you who created this mess."_

" _What mess?" Xena questioned, getting more and more irritated by the minute._

" _Your death sent ripples across the world. A tidal wave of death and destruction followed." the arc angel said, annoyed at this woman's arrogance._

" _You don't seem to understand the magnitude of your absence Xena. This woman has exceeded even your atrocities as the destroyer of nations. Not even Lucifer himself can control her. She's like a demon possessed."_

" _How can my death, the death of one person be of any significance...Hang on…you said she… she who?"_

 _The arc angel moved to grab Xena's arm only to be shrugged off. "Did you think you could leave this world unscathed? There's not a nation on earth that hadn't been touched by your blade, a feat that many a warrior has tried to emulate and none have… until now. She has surpassed even your cruelty."_

 _Xena glared intently at the winged being. "SHE WHO?" she repeated, her anger rising._

" _She's known only as the Conqueror of Souls." Raphael informed her._

 _The warrior stood, hands on hips querying. "I thought you angels could see all. So how can you not know who this woman is?"_

" _Usually we can, but this woman seems to be cloaked by some evil magic we're unable to penetrate." Explains Raphael, "Even though it's only been a heartbeat for you Xena. It's been fourteen years since your death. And in that time this woman's infamy has spread rapidly. Be it warlords or kings, they all seem to be drawn to her. She's ordered the deaths of thousands of innocent people. Once a citizen insulted her to her face, she responded by having him tied down and beaten with heavy chains. She had the man brought out and beaten time and time again over a 3 month period, until she became too offended by the smell of the man's gangrenous brain, whereupon she had him beheaded._

 _Her favourite torture was sawing people in half. She would have the victim filleted up through the spine and spinal cord from crotch to chest, the victim kept alive, being unable to pass out due to excessive blood to the brain. These are just some of her atrocities. She has massacred entire villages, including woman and children. None were spared from her carnage." Spat Raphael, he waved his hand into the mist; imageries began to fill Xena's vision._

 _The warrior princess's face is paralysed in shock at the ferocity of this black clad monster. She gasped as she became aware, for this warrior's sword skill was familiar to her. Although the warriors face was obscured by a battle helmet, Xena was sure she recognized a technique that only she had perfected. Therefore this woman must be someone known to her._

 _Her peripheral vision widens. She watches as the warrior dismounts from her war horse. Walking towards her captives she smiles at seeing the terror in their eyes. "Are the crosses ready?" The warrior shouts to her men._

" _Yes conqueror." Her captain answers._

" _Woman and children first then," laughs the conqueror of souls, delighting in the sounds of panic._

 _Xena watches as the women and children are dragged screaming, nailed then one by one to the crosses. The conqueror's cold hard voice then adding; "Burn them."_

 _Xena lunged for the winged warrior, only for her attack to be blocked by his armed guards. "You bastard, you knew it was Eve all along." She accused the arc angel Raphael._

" _So I'm taking it we can rely on your help?"_

" _What choice do I have!? She's my daughter, you son of a bitch!" Xena screamed, inner turmoil playing havoc with her emotions. Xena's expression was one of defeat as grief filled her; the thought of killing her daughter was more than she could bear._

" _That's good to hear" Answered Raphael smiling, "Because I'm sending my assistant to aid you in your endeavours. I can't expect you to take on an army of thousands by yourself Xena."_

 _Unmoved by the angel's concern for her safety, Xena sneered "More like someone to keep tabs on me. Make sure I dispose of my daughter...right!?" her voice full of contempt for this so called messenger of God._

" _Xena that's not my…" Raphael was interrupted, by a messenger._

 _She waited impatiently as the two immortals conferred in low voices. Straightening Raphael turns and regards the warrior princess. "From what our scouts have ascertained, the conqueror's army is heading for Rome and according to the prophecy, the city will fall, engulfed in flames, thus bringing down the greatest Empire the world has ever known. If Rome falls, then there will be no stopping her."_

 _The warrior princess, tired of being imprisoned behind Raphael's bodyguards, took the initiative. Slamming her fist into the ribs of one angel causing him to fold forward, then using his broad back as a springboard she vaulted up into the air kicking the other in the head and sending him somersaulting head over heels, landing some distance away. She swiftly recovered her footing and advanced on the arc angel, only to be halted in her tracks by an invisible force. "Enough with your prattling tell me where my daughter is." She demanded._

 _Raphael gave a sideways grin. "I see you're eager to get started. So let's cut to the chase." the arc angel motioned with his hooked finger for a figure to come frontward._

 _Although her vision was blurred at first, Xena soon recognized the being in white. Standing aside with an out stretched arm Raphael introduced the newcomer, "I think you two already know each other."_

" _Callisto, I should have guessed. What's your part in this? You of all people..." Xena spat._

 _The tall blonde lowered her head avoiding eye contact. "I didn't have a choice Xena. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way. But our Father has commanded I accompany you personally."_

 _The warrior princess dismissed Callisto's apology with a contemptuous sneer, then again demanded. "Where's Eve?"_

 _Raphael sighed, "Callisto will take you to Caesar's camp where you'll be reunited with your daughter Xena. After that…God only knows"._

 _The night of Xena's return, Mae Ling was resting on her bedding. Her master was sleeping soundly after having drunk the sleeping draft that was put in her mead. The young girl was mumbling to herself or so it seemed._

" _The ashes are all spent. Are you sure the enchantment will hold till we reach Rome?" she asked the spirit before her._

" _It will hold. But we must act fast as the warrior princess has returned earlier than expected. She resides with the Amazon's as we speak," came a reply in Mae Ling's mind._

 _A smile spread across the girl's face. "Finally, everything is happening as you said. Soon I will have my revenge. Xena won't know what hit her. She will lose everything she holds dear." Mae Ling laughed at her own words. "Yes. Yes we will meet again Xena. But this time it will be the end." She turned her head slightly, listened as her master stirred, then waited for the form across the room to cease moving and was quiet once more. "And what of my reward?" she asked._

" _You will get everything you deserve and much more," answered the spirit._

 _Holding Xena's urn in her lap, Mae Ling's face broke into a grin. Seeing herself on the throne of Rome, the world before her. "None will stand in my way, lease of all Xena or this insignificant little pawn." She sniggered. Hunger bright in her eyes. "You need to attack before dawn. Don't tally or Xena will discover your existence and mine. Remember the prophecy. Act now, act now." The spirits last words fading in her mind._

 _It was dawn_ _when Xena and Callisto had appeared on_ _escarpment_ _overlooking_ _the nearby Roman encampment. A low mist_ _hugged the ground,_ _covering their footsteps as they made their way_ _along a heavily woodland track_ _to a clearing_ _nearby_ _._ _Xena's acute hearing picked up movement ahead. She quickly armed herself and suggested Callisto do the same._

" _There's someone in the trees up ahead, but don't attack until I give the word."_

 _They hadn't ventured far when_ _an arrow shot from a neighbouring tree landed in their path. "_ _Drop your weapons or die where you stand._ _"_ _ordered_ _a distant voice. Instantly, three Amazons encircled the two warriors blocking any means of escape, each carrying a weapon of some description._

 _Xena_ _nudged Callisto to surrender, then_ _threw down her_ _own_ _sword_ _,_ _raising her arms over her head_ _,_ _crossing them at the wrists in an Amazon salute._

 _The surrounding warriors didn't lower their weapons however._ _Their leader_ _,_ _a small blonde named Eris sauntered forward, her bow levelled at Xena's chest. "Who are you and_ _what's_ _your business here?" she_ _questioned._

' _This young amazon seems familiar.' thought Xena,_ _staring at the young amazon for a moment, until comprehension finally dawned. "Eris? Is that you?"_ _she asked._

 _The young amazon moved in closer. "Xena, by the gods, we were told you were dead," She exclaimed, manoeuvring herself to look beyond the warrior princess, but only spying Callisto standing there. "Where's the queen. Where's Gabrielle?"_

 _Before Xena had time to answer, Callisto interrupted, "She's between engagements right now," she said smugly._

 _Xena raised an eyebrow, but didn't question Callisto's statement, for Eris seemed satisfied with the answer._

 _With the nod of her head the young amazon motioned for one of her allies to collect their dis-guarded weapons. "Varia isn't going to be happy. She was hoping for more reinforcements, other than just you two," stated Eris._

 _With the young amazon leading the way, t_ _he small procession of women_ _continued along the track,_ _emerging_ _into_ _a_ _clearing_ _a few leagues_ _ahead._

 _If they were expecting a rapturous greeting, they were mistaken, because_ _the_ _small group of amazon women were huddled around an insignificant camp fire, their faces were devoid of cheerfulness. The oldest amazon being Varia and the remaining women were all in their late teens and early twenties. All were attired in heavy furs or capes, for the early morning air was close to freezing. Their eyes followed the two warriors as they made their way to the middle of the camp, where it soon became apparent their arrival was less than tolerable._

 _It was Varia queen of the northern Amazons who broke the silence. "I'd like to say I'm glad to see you Xena, but that would be a lie…." said Varia._

 _Xena cast an eye over the meagre Amazons assembled, "Where's the rest of your tribe? There's less than a dozen here." she quizzed._

" _You can thank the Conqueror of souls for that. It was her army that raided our camps, wiping out generations of Amazons. My sisters and I are all that survived. Mercifully we were on a hunting expedition when the bitch struck." spat Varia, scanning_ _the_ _grief fill_ _ed_ _eyes of the women gathered. "Tara was the only amazon that lived through the bitch's endless torture. She survived three days before her injuries finally took her. She'd been skinned alive, her body tied to a tree for the scavengers, she was only sixteen."_

 _Xena grimaced at the thought. Turning away she closed her eyes, the image of a bloodied torso tied between two trees filling her vision. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, and then returned her attention back to Varia._

" _She stayed alive long enough to tell us a message from that black hearted bitch." the queen continued._

" _And that was?" urged Xena._

" _Tara asked her why, why she'd wanted to exterminate the amazon race. Do you know what she said? Ask the warrior princess; ask Xena. So Xena, I ask you…Why?"_

 _The warrior princess was lost for words. 'How can I…Eve's mother, explain this?'_

 _She looked to Callisto for support, but the angel only returned a remorseful gaze._

" _For fourteen years we waited for your return, only to be told by a travelling merchant that you'd been killed. But here you are none the worse for wear. So you'll forgive me when I say…We don't want you here."_

 _Xena gazed from one surly face to another, then lowering her eyes she sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way." She moved to leave when Callisto stepped forward._

" _You've been a long time in waiting, but when the one person you know that can rid you of this evil offers her help, you refuse. Xena has done nothing to deserve your animosity. She was brought back from the dead to free this world of tyranny, oppression and hatred. So I ask you amazon, do you wish vengeance or do you wish to sulk here between the trees?" Callisto's voice rose as she addressed the impertinent amazon queen._

 _Varia glared at the tall blonde then back at Xena. "Is want she says true? Are you here to help?"_

 _Xena nodded, beckoning them all to sit and then with a grave expression she explained their mission, introducing Callisto as a messenger of god, but one with a great right hook._

 _This caused a murmur of wonderment amongst the women present. Callisto took their adulation with such casualness, shrugging it off as being part and parcel of a higher being._

 _Xena continue her tale of why she'd returned, but paused mid-sentence, her excellent hearing picking up footsteps approaching behind the group, she stood abruptly, peering over the heads of the seated women, spying a tall statuesque brunette clad in battle gear trudging towards them. She regarded the tall woman with suspicion, until Varia noting her unease explained the woman's presence._

" _Xena this is Raven, our newest recruit." explained Varia." She was orphaned during the early years of this campaign. We've been educating her in our ways."_

 _Raven scowled, ignoring the others, she addressed the amazon Queen directly._

" _Something's got the Roman's spooked, I reckon we could disguise ourselves sneak down there and find out what's happening, find out where this Conqueror woman is." suggested the teen._

 _Callisto who had also observed the teen's arrival, glanced back and forth between Xena and Raven, smiling to herself as she did, 'I wonder if Xena's aware of their similarity,' she thought._

 _Raven continued unheeded. "I've heard that this conqueror woman is a masterful warrior, that her battle tactics are amazing. If we could capture her or something, we could..." continued Raven enthused. She broke off only when she glimpsed the two unfamiliar guests, her hand moving quickly to her sword, her palm resting on its hilt. Raven raised her head defiantly, returning the warrior princess's steely gaze._

 _A sudden frown creased Xena's brow, as she wondered why this whelp's face looked so familiar. She considered the raven haired woman for a moment with an experienced eye. Raven was slightly smaller in physique than she. Though she was only in her teens, the girl's muscles were well defined by many hours of sword practice, but it was her grey blue eyes that struck Xena. "Do I know you? Have we met somewhere before?" asked Xena intrigued._

" _No. But I know you, warrior Princess." Replied Raven rudely. "I heard the folk tales growing up, of this great warrior Xena." Raven said, "Made up stories to scare little children is my guess. No one could have done all the things they say you did, least of all an old woman like you."_

 _All faces were upon these two. Feelings of unease and amusement ran through the camp._

" _Raven, I'd watch my step if I were you." cautioned Varia._

 _But Xena showed indifference, ignoring Ravens attempt at taunting. Her life had been full of accounts such as these. Snubbing Raven's childish pouting; she resumed her position before the fire, warming her hands above the flames. The conversation soon returning to the army camped below._

 _Raven scowled, looking around for support but found none. "Come on it's a great plan." she pleaded._

 _Xena stood, shaking her head at the teen. "NO...Callisto and I will go alone. We_ _'ll_ _signal, if we need reinforcements," she ordered._

" _Who the hell do you think you are_ _,_ _telling us what to do? I follow Varia's command not yours." Raven said defiantly._

" _Raven, we follow Xena's orders from now on. Go clean your sword or something and leave us to speak in peace." ordered Varia._

" _You haven't heard the last of this_ _..._ _princess." Spat Raven, giving the warrior princess a look of utter contempt._

 _Xena watched as Raven turned heel and vanished between the trees, her last statement filling her with unease, 'that kids trouble' she thought._

 _"Enough excuses. Why isn't she dead? What happened to the assassins we sent?" Augustus Caesar screamed at the soldier before him. With his head bowed and eyes lowered._

 _The solider was afraid his answer would bring on another seizure. The seizures becoming more frequent. They started two years hence. With each relapse, Caesar had become weaker. Now confined to his bed, Caesar's lined face was pale and fatigued._

 _"We discovered our scout's remains two days ago my liege. Their backs were broken and their chests emptied of their organs. They...they must have screamed as they were disembowelled. Left alive to watch as the scavengers devoured them."_

 _Paling further Caesar swallowed the vomit rising in his throat. "So she wins yet again. Who, by all the heavens, can rid us of this barbaric bitch?" he cursed._

 _Before Caesar could continue his tirade, there were sounds of a commotion outside the tent. Shouting and the clashing of swords was heard. "What hells going on?" Caesar demanded._

 _In that instant, two bodies were sent hurdling through the entrance, followed swiftly by two women both dressed in armour. The commander who had been standing beside the Emperor's bed, rushed forward ready to defend his liege. His sword thrust was swiftly parried away._

" _We don't have time for this. Be a good boy and behave yourself." Callisto said impatiently as she pushed him onto a nearby table, pinning him with her dagger to his throat._

 _Octavos Augustus Caesar shrank back into his bedding in terror as the formidable warrior princess advanced towards him. A small jewelled dagger clasped in his trembling hands. Gasping for breath Augustus squeaked. "Xe...Xe...Xena. I thought you were dead." was all he could utter, before a coughing fit racked his ailing body._

" _Don't die on me yet, Octavios." Xena spat. With the flick of her hand she indicated for his commander to aid the emperor._

 _The soldier rushed to the emperor's side, an expression of helplessness in his eyes._

" _Please, we must call for the empress."_

" _Her alone or the emperor dies. Understand?" Xena threatened._

 _The commander rushed from the tent, leaving the two women, the still unconscious guards and his emperor in search of the empress._

 _Callisto unperturbed by the scene before her reclined back against the table, cleaning her nails with her dagger. "Can't we just kill him and get on with it Xena?"_

 _The Warrior princess shot her a dirty look. "I thought you angels were supposed to be pacifists?"_

 _Callisto rose and strolled over to stand alongside Xena, eyeing the still choking Octavos. "Yeah well I've been recruited as a higher angel, we're allowed to get our hands dirty and as you recall I was quiet good at it." She said with a grin. "Besides, if we can't stop her before she reaches Rome, then well..." Callisto makes a slicing action across her throat which Xena acknowledges._

" _Yeah I know. Game over. With the legions of Rome under her control she can conquer the world." she said in despair._

 _Xena turned as she heard approaching footsteps. Taking up her position beside Caesar, with her sword held tightly under his chin, Xena waited._ _She tensed as the tent flap was pushed aside._

 _Eve entered slowly, not knowing what or who to expect. Firstly taking in the still unconscious guards lying amongst some dis guarded armour and furnishings, pivoting slowly around,_ _a look of astonishment crossed her features as she comes face to face with those familiar piercing blue eyes. "MOTHER" Eve_ _exclaimed, walking forward a few steps._

" _No further or he dies." Xena threatens, moving the blade deeper._

 _Eve holds up her hands in compliance. "Mother please, you're killing him."_

" _And your point is…?" the warrior princess said sardonically. "What did he promise you this time Eve? The world? Just tell me why?"_

 _Eve confused by her mother's statement asked. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Rounding on her daughter, Xena's temperament explodes. "How can you stand there pleading innocence after what you've done? You killed innocent women and children and took pleasure in it."_

 _Eve_ _was torn between the two people she loved most,_ _Xena and Octavius. "Mother, stop what? Octavius has done nothing wrong. I've done nothing wrong "she pleaded._

 _Callisto moved closer, hoping to get the warrior princess's attention, "Xena, there's..."_

" _Keep out of this Callisto, this is between me and Eve." she snarled. With her attention back on her daughter Xena continued her questioning, "If it wasn't Octavius, then who…Ares?"_

 _All movement and speech was abruptly halted as an explosion rocked the camp. Shouts of alarm rang out. "To arms, to Arms, we're under attack."_

 _Eve spun on her heel and made for the tent opening drawing her sword as she ran._

 _Xena and Callisto bolted after her. Eve was frozen in disbelief the camp_ _was_ _in total chaos. Men were running chaotically, some carrying buckets to douse the flames, others charging towards an unknown enemy._

 _Xena misunderstanding her daughters flight as a means of escape grabbed Eve's by the upper arm. "Eve, you have to…" Just then a black stallion carrying a masked female warrior charged through the advancing soldiers, her battle cry evident to Xena as the woman of her vision, "Kill them all." the warrior screamed as she hacked her way through the swarm of armed men._

 _Realizing her error, Xena's grasp turned to a quick hug. "I'm sorry Eve, I love you." She said before she too entered the pandemonium screaming her own high pitched battle cry. "Alalaeeeeeee" followed promptly by Callisto who was screaming like a banshee. Eve turned, glancing towards her husband and then she too joined the madness._

 _Feeling humiliated by the encounter back at camp, Raven strode off intending to prove them all wrong. 'It was a great plan, and it would have worked too. Stupid Warrior Princess. I'll show her.' thought Raven._

 _Having made her way down the mountainside and within sight of the Roman encampment, she hid behind a bush and with the greyness of the early dawn helping to cloak her, she was able to creep up on a sentry who in his miscarriage of duty had fallen sound asleep and was snoring loudly._

 _Hitting him on the head with the pommel of her sword, she tied and gagged him, stripping him of his uniform and after making certain of his bonds, she dressed quickly, aware that she could be discovered at any moment._

 _Donning his helmet and heavy cape she made her way along the outskirts of the camp, ducking between tents when anyone came close to her. With the cape wrapped tightly around her, she looked like any Roman soldier._

 _Encouraged by her own shrewdness, she boldly walked up to the nearest camp-fire. Sitting down she surveyed the faces beside her. None had shown any interest in her presence, their attention centred on a man just to the right of her._

" _I've heard some of the captives telling of a strange green glow coming from this warrior woman's tent and that servant of hers behaving strangely. They reckon she's some sort of sorceress able to command the elements. Tell me when was the last time you saw the sun? It's just this cursed fog day in day out for how long now? Months I reckon."_

 _Raven listened intently as more men joined in the conversation, each adding their own accounts of stories they'd heard of witchcraft and such. Raven shivered involuntarily, as if someone had touched her soul. Turning quickly to see if anyone had noticed her sudden movement, she caught a slight shimmer out of the corner of her eye, the surrounding fog seemed_ _to_ _pulsate then stop like a wave crashing on shore then receding again. It happened again, but this time longer._

 _Transfixed, the teen rose to her feet, staring intently trying to see beyond. Suddenly, the curtain of fog tore apart abruptly. A fiery stallion emerged from the mist, charging at full speed, a black armoured warrior upon its back. She gazed in awe as teams of soldiers poured through the widening seam. Screams of terror rang out from the Roman's. "To arm, to arms. We're under attack."_

 _It was at this point that Xena and Callisto had emerged from the Emperor's tent_ _,_ _both racing into the chaos. Confusion and panic_ _reined_ _as soldiers ran to arm themselves. Eve hesitated at the_ _tents_ _entrance_ _,_ _g_ _lancing back_ _at her frail_ _husband she mouthed_ _, "_ _I love you_ _,"_ _then she too entered the bedlam._

 _Callisto ran_ _headlong into some insurgents,_ _slicing through_ _their_ _amour_ _,_ _laughing hysterically as battle lust took her._

 _Xena on the other hand, was more controlled in her technic. Choosing only to defend herself_ _as she made her way through the chaos,_ _her attention_ _fully_ _on_ _getting to and stopping_ _the_ _masked warrior_ _._ _Meanwhile t_ _he Amazons on hearing the battle horns, race from their camp_ _,_ _running headlong down the mountain side, leaping fallen logs and brambles as they went_ _, all sliding_ _to a halt just short of the battle field._

" _What the hell is happening?" screamed Varia._

 _They stood transfixed as more black soldiers emerged from the rift._

" _By the gods, where did they come from?" yelled_ _Eris_ _._

 _A small cluster of the conquerors soldiers advanced upon the party of woman. Varia thinking rapidly, ran forward slipping to her knees and sliding between the advancing soldier's legs, her risen sword parting his manhood, then regaining her feet in time to parry another's sword thrust. Eris and the others also joined the fighting, between them downing a dozen men._

 _As this was all happening, Eve was venturing deeper into the battle, cleaving an insurgents hand as he tried to strike her from the side, then stabbing him in the chest before continuing forward, blocking and deflecting, fending off all those before her._

 _Raven was doing much of the same as she made her way towards Eve, sidling up beside she shouted "Need help?"_

 _Eve glanced up. "No. I've got these thanks." Eve suddenly throwing her dagger over Raven's head, her dagger quivering as it embedded itself in the left eye of the soldier behind._

 _Raven swung round just as the soldier fell to the ground, her eyes wide in alarm. Recovering herself rapidly, she said a hasty "Thanks."_

" _Whoosh." The young teen ducked as the chakram passed over her head; she rushed forward to grab the injured Eve by the waist as she fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from a deep wound on the left of Eve's scull. She cradled the now trembling Eve against her chest, parting her hair to see_ _the woman's_ _wound more clearly, thus revealing a small bird tattoo on the base of Eve's neck. As she searched for a pulse in the injured woman's wrist, Raven spied a Roman crested ring on Eve's left hand, realizing the dying woman to be the empress, Raven called to a nearby Roman soldier to aid her to get the empress to the royal tent._

 _As Raven moved out from under the weight of the now unconscious Eve, she spied a blooded circular weapon lying nearby. Squinting in the direction from which the object had come, she saw Mae Ling standing not twenty feet from her, a smirk crossing_ _the young oriental woman's_ _face. Grabbing the circular weapon, Raven threw it with all her might_ _towards the grinning witch._ _She watched_ _in anger_ _as Mae Ling deflected the chakram, sending it up into the air._

 _Reaching up, her arm extended fully, Xena caught the chakram in mid-flight. Mae Ling squealed in frustration at seeing the agile warrior princess retrieve her signature weapon. The infuriated Mae Ling_ _sent_ _fireballs_ _hurdling towards our hero which Xena deflected easily_ _._

 _At that exact moment the masked warrior having felt Xena's presence, wheeled her stallion around. It reared as a fireball smashed into a group of soldiers nearby. As she fought to regain control, she lost her helmet in the process. But all attention was drawn to the sorceress, for Mae Ling's disguise had_ _fallen,_ _revealing Alti in all her glory. Xena's battle cry rang out as Alti's masquerade was revealed._

 _Meanwhile_ _Callisto, who had just detached her sword from the corpse of a soldier_ _and was cleaning the blade on his uniform,_ _followed Xena's gaze_ _._

" _You bitch, not this time." she shrieked. Getting to her feet, Callisto sprinted forward, quickly making her way through the conflict towards Alti_ _._ _A_ _s Alti continued her onslaught, sending men and debris flying, a soldier_ _was seen_ _stumbling out from under the wreckage; flames engulfing his body_ _._

 _Xena w_ _as_ _forced to take evasive action to avoid the human torch. Her attention engrossed in killing Alti,_ _the warrior princess_ _was unaware of the thundering of hooves behind her_ _._

" _XENA!"_ _screamed_ _the black clad warrior lea_ _ping_ _from her horse,_ _somersaulting to_ _land squarely between Xena's shoulders knocking_ _our hero_ _to the ground dislodging the chakram from her gr_ _asp._

 _Xena was momentarily winded_ _,_ _but regained herself quickly, stumbling forward, reaching for her weapon._

 _Alti, distracted by the warrior's assault on Xena, shrieked "Kill her…." Only for her scream to end abruptly as Callisto's sword sliced through_ _her neck_ _, Alti's decapitated head falling to the ground at Callisto's feet, her shocked face frozen for all eternity._

" _Pardon, I didn't quite get that," snickered Callisto as she gave the head a firm kick, then returning her gaze to the two kindred warriors. Callisto watched in horror as Xena's step faulted, the black warrior's quick reflexes slicing through Xena's Achilles tendon, the_ _injured_ _warrior princess falling helpless at her opponents' feet._

 _The snarling warrior straddled Xena's torso and pinning her shoulders to the ground with her dagger to Xena's throat._ _The_ _Warrior princess's eyes were wide in disbelief, for the person that now held her captive was her best friend Gabrielle._

" _You should have stayed dead!" seethed Gabrielle as she pressed the bloodied dagger hard against Xena's throat._

" _Gabrielle what are you doing?" Xena pleaded. "Gabrielle, Stop." She screamed._

" _Say goodbye Xena," Gabrielle said, giving the dagger a slight twist causing the cut to widen, "cause this time there's NO coming back," her friends voice deep and uncaring._

 _Xena looked into those emerald green eyes she'd known a life time. "What the hell's happened to you?" she pleaded._

 _Gabrielle unperturbed shifted her weight forward pushing Xena's bruised shoulders deeper into the dirt. Xena surveyed her companion's features, the wildness in her eyes and the clenched teeth giving sway to a powerful body_ _.G_ _one was the sweet girl of the earlier years. This was a proficient warrior, whose intention was evident._

" _Please Gabrielle," Xena shrieked, searching for some softening in Gabrielle's features, but realizing that her love was lost, the warrior princess closed her eyes and prayed_

" _God, forgive her for what she's done; it wasn't her fault but mine. I give you my life for Gabrielle's, please, please, save her."_

 _Looking up, staring deep into her companion's face, Xena whispered. "I love you Gabrielle." before retreating into herself. Resigned to her fate, Xena relaxed her grip on Gabrielle's arm, expecting the pain that would end her life._

 _However Gabrielle's grip faltered, a surge of power engulfing her body, illuminating the dragon on her back, the flood of energy throwing her backward arms outstretched._

 _Xena watched in horror and alarm, "Gabrielle!" she screamed. But no sooner had the words left her mouth when Gabrielle slumped forward, the smell of burning flesh filling the air._

" _By the gods, Gabrielle, are you alright?" Xena asked, examining her friend's face, fearing the worst._

 _Tears streaked Gabrielle's cheeks, the remnants of her tunic still shouldering, the dragon tattoo erased. She lifted her head, her eyes wide in shock; the clarity of what she's was doing seeping into her consciousness. The last of Alti's enchantment waning. She stared at Xena in despair. Releasing her grip on the dagger, she fell back onto her haunches._

 _Xena moved forward to comfort her, supporting herself with her left hand, with the right grabbing Gabrielle's arm just above her elbow. "Gabrielle please, look at me," pleaded the warrior princess, but the bard wrenched her arm from Xena's grasp, busying herself by tending to Xena's wounded ankle. Tearing a strip of cloth from her tunic Gabrielle tied it firmly around Xena's heel and calf._

" _I hated you Xena." Gabrielle said finally, acknowledging the warrior's plea._

 _Xena looked away solemnly, tears filling her eyes, a thousand years of regret weighing heavy on her heart. "Would you believe if I said I did it for you?" she replied remembering their last contact in Jappa and how it must have tortured her friend._

" _Bull dung Xena," spat back Gabrielle, "you did it for yourself. You never asked me. You decided for both of us, as always."_

" _You know as well as I do Gabrielle, my past was always going to catch up with us and I didn't want you there when it did. You deserved better than that. If you stayed with me it would only have led to your death and I couldn't live with that."_

" _That was my decision to make. Not yours." Gabrielle said angrily turning away. "I'm not that child any-more. I knew the risks, the dangers. I chose my life." Gabrielle said, defiance shining in her eyes. "You killed yourself. Do you know what that was like!?" Gabrielle screamed standing to her feet with her hands clenched. "You were DEAD. Your head…," Gabrielle choked down the tears that constricted her throat. "I saw that image every day. It consumed my life. Seeing your lifeless body, headless, hanging there!" Gabrielle choked out before burying her face in her hands. "I still see it even now. For fourteen years I tormented myself. I should have known what you had planned. I should have stopped you. I should have stopped you." Her last words trailing off as grief consumed her._

 _Xena sat motionless. Memories of her death replaying in her mind, images not from her prospective but Gabrielle's. Finally realizing the fear and torment she must have put Gabrielle through, all life drained from her face. "By the gods, what I did to you… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Gabrielle." Clearly in pain Xena raised herself to one knee, then leaning against her sword, she heaved herself to a standing position, trailing her bloodied leg wrenching in pain she very shakily she made her way to Gabrielle._

 _Standing behind her lover, she very hesitantly placed her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders, only to have it shrugged off._

" _Forgive you? Not now, maybe never. I've lived a living hell since you left me and where were you? I'll always be with you, you said. Remember those words? I did, every day since. No Xena, It's not that easy. Forgive you, one day, but not today." spat back Gabrielle_

" _I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my life Gabrielle." implored Xena, unsure of what to do to pacify the clearly tormented Gabrielle._

 _Both women stood there staring, neither moving, each in their own thoughts, unaware of events unfolding around them. Both gasped_ _as the heavens opened, black winged beings descended upon the unsuspecting Roman legions. They watched as men scattered, fleeing for their lives, only to be scooped up and torn apart by the talons of the horrific beasts. Screams so terrible assailed their ears._

 _Consumed by the scene before them they were unaware of_ _the shadow of a winged figure looming_ _behind_ _them, his arms raised skyward, his sword poised to strike. "If you won't finish her, I will." snarled the arc angel Michael._

" _NO" Xena screamed, as she pulled Gabrielle to the ground into a protective embrace. Gabrielle rolled to the side, her arm raised to block Michael's attack. The arc angel brought his sword downward swiftly, only for it to be deflected at the last moment_ _, the_ _insertion of Raphael's weapon sending Michael's blade backward._

 _Unable to correct the forward motion of his attack, Michael fell forward impaling himself through the heart._

" _God have mercy on your soul Michael, because I won't_ _." Raphael said as he extracted his blade_ _,_ _then_ _giving_ _Michael'_ _s_ _body a shove with his_ _boot_ _. "It is done!_ _"_ _Raphael bellowed. With his attention fully on Michael's twitching form; he was startled_ _when he heard_ _Xena's chakram flying past his_ _right_ _ear, wounding a_ _demon intent on murder,_ _descending from the air behind him._

 _Callisto_ _had anticipated the attack on her chief,_ _launching herself skyward off the corpse of a dead soldier, catching_ _the unsuspecting_ _demon_ _mid-flight and bringing it to the ground, then yelling to Raphael she asked, "What_ _about_ _the others!?"_

 _Raphael scanned the heavens, indicating skyward where dozens of angels were involved in mortal combat, their beautiful winged bodies entwined_ _with those of the hideous enemy._ _Some_ _of the demons were sent_ _falling to earth where they were pounce on by the now impassioned Romans, others taking flight trying to evade capture. On the battle field below them, thousands of men lay dead or dying, sitting there dazed as Alti's enchantment left them._

 _Xena, Gabrielle and the two angels_ _were_ _mesmerized_ _as the battle unfolded, witnessing_ _finally_ _as the last of Michael's revolutionaries were captured._

 _Satisfied with the outcome Callisto and Raphael_ _moved away from the two companions,_ _the angels deep in discussion._ _After_ _about 20 minutes or so, Callisto was seen indicating towards the two reclining warriors. Raphael just shrugged his shoulders in reply, then called forward three of his disciples to gather Michael's_ _remains, before he and his_ _small group ascended to the heavens, leaving the solitary figure of Callisto._

 _Biting her lip_ _in frustration_ _Callisto turned tentatively, walking slowly towards the two lounging warriors, stopping at their feet._ _"_ _Xena_ _I'm sorry, it's Eve," she said finally._

" _What about Eve? Is she injured?" asked our hero. There was no need to answer, for the look on Callisto's face was grave. As panic set in, Xena collected all her will to try_ _to stand,_ _but_ _was only able to take a few steps before crumbling to the ground_ _,_ _there she punched the dirt in frustration and got to her knees again. "I have to get to Eve" she cried as she grimaced from the pain._

 _Callisto walked up and stood before our hero, "Give it up Xena. We_ _need to attend to your injuries_ _first_ _._ _It'll take you weeks to get there at this rate,"_ _she said, motioning Gabrielle to restrain her friend while she examined Xena's wounded leg. "Your tendon has been severed. It's amazing that you can walk at all." Callisto observed._

 _Xena lay there in defeat watching as Callisto placed her hands around her ankle. Light and heat pulsated from the angel's touch, as sinew, flesh and tendon mended together._

" _Okay, let's try it again." Callisto said extending her hand to Xena._

 _Gabrielle looked on with apprehension as Xena got tentatively to her feet, Taking a step forward, testing her weakened limb, Xena glanced ahead,_ _doing a quick appraisal of_ _the path before them, 'No way would they be able to cross the battle field unmolested.'_ _she thought. So making a split second decision,_ _she made a ruse of falling._ _As_ _Gabrielle_ _came running to aid_ _her, Xena spun round_ _with her good leg, swiping_ _the bards feet out from under her, then Xena pounced on the bard's back, grabbing Gabrielle's_ _wrists_ _which she tied together swiftly with a piece of leather thong._

" _What….ouch, what are you doing? Xena, get off, you're hurting me." appealed Gabrielle._

 _But instead of releasing her, Xena drove her knee into the bard's_ _back_ _forcing Gabrielle to topple forward_ _face first into the dirt._ _"What the hell's gotten into you?" Gabrielle cried_ _._

" _I'm sorry Gabrielle, but there's no way the Romans are going to let you walk free. They'll want your head on a pike before this day is out, so just relax, I have a plan," she explained as she_ _lifted the struggling bard to her feet._ _"Come sunup we'll be leagues away from here." she said_ _._

 _Callisto smiled at the warrior princess, "I take it the leg's better then," she asked._

 _Xena nodded, "yeah, thanks," she said. Then grabbing Gabrielle's tethered wrists, she steered her enslaved friend down the embankment. Gabrielle playing the hostile captive perfectly, her face was a mask of annoyance and indignant anger._

 _As the warriors weaved their way_ _over the battle field, behind them the grey sky gave way to beams of sunlight which only highlighted the blood stained earth. They passed the dead and dying of both armies, whilst some of the soldiers regarded their passage in triumph as Xena paraded her captive past them, others showed their distain by spitting in the face of the conqueror of souls._

 _Xena and Callisto were forced to defend their captive numerous times as they traverse the corridor of soldiers; but Gabrielle just glared back at the men in defiance._

 _As they made their way to the emperors' camp, they were met by Eris and Varia._

" _Xena stop, listen please." implored Eris calling halt to their progress. At that moment, Raven was exiting the emperor's tent, eyes red from crying,_ _she glanced_ _up_ _as she heard men cheering, spotting the small_ _group of women silhouetted_ _against the noon day sun_ _._

 _As they_ _c_ _a_ _me closer she_ _snarled in anger at recognizing the black warrior._ _Sprinting towards them,_ _Raven_ _launched herself forward knocking Gabrielle to the ground. A medley of blows_ _ensued_ _as she assaulted the_ _black_ _warrior_ _._

 _However_ _Gabrielle's battle instincts took over hindering Raven's_ _fists. B_ _ringing her knee up into Raven's back,_ _she sent the young teen_ _summersaulting over her head, leaving the raven haired beauty sprawled spread eagle in the dust. Then_ _u_ _sing her well-toned abdominal muscles,_ _the bard_ _flipped herself back up onto her hunches, then spun around ready for further attack._

 _Xena_ _launched herself into a flip landing between the furious Gabrielle and Raven;_ _she pushed Gabrielle_ _backwards_ _blocking her from_ _knocking the adolescent senseless._ _But Eris and Varia_ _who had paid witness_ _to Raven's attack_ _, had pulled the violent Raven up onto her feet_ _and were restraining her by the arms._

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?" Xena demanded of the teen._

" _How can you defend this soulless bitch? My parents are dead because of her," spat Raven, who was trying to break free from the Amazon's grip_ _._

 _Gabrielle_ _forced to confront her actions of the last few years, started to say something but thought better of it,_ _what could she say? Nothing that would appease the girl or rid her of the enormous guilt she felt._ _"Release her." she instructed. "The girl's right, I deserve to die for what I've done."_ _she said, lowering her head in guilt her eyes down cast._

 _Xena look upon her friend, knowing full well the torment that she must be going through._ _"Gabrielle, you aren't to blame." Xena protested, shaking the unresponsive_ _Gabrielle by the shoulders._ _"_ _Come on Gabrielle. You_ _were under Alti's spell, as were these men."_ _she_ _argued_ _gesturing to some of the black warrior's bewildered soldiers nearby. "Alti_ _did all those dreadful things not you and the bitch will pay for what she's done. I promise_ _," she seethed._

 _Gabrielle_ _glanced up into the warrior's steel blue eyes. "By the gods, I wish that was true and that this nightmare would end." She moaned, turning she diverted her eye's from those of her friend, unable to stand the pity she saw there._

 _The warrior princess followed the bard's gaze, spying the royal tent just a few yards ahead. Torn by what lay ahead,_ _Xena silently prayed,_ _'Please, please…let Eve be ok, and by the gods let Octavius see Gabrielle's part in this my way, because not even Caesar himself will stop me from protecting her.'_ _she thought._

 _Her companion Gabrielle's green eyes misted over as she too felt the apprehension of the future. Her death for one was a surety, but the anxiety she was also feeling for her soul mate Xena and the anguish that her death would cause her. Will she stay true to the way of peace or will she revert back to the insidious blood thirsty warlord if old, she hoped not._

 _With one last gaze upon her beloved, she tugged at the ropes that Xena held loosely in her hand bringing the warrior out of her melancholy._

" _Let's go." she said,_ _wanting to learn her fate sooner than later, she thought._

 _Xena must have read her mind, for she_ _clasped her mate under the chin, tilting her head to face her. "Everything will be ok I promise," she said, and then gave the bard a brief embrace before motioning them_ _all_ _to continue_ _._

 _Raven still angry about her treatment by her sister amazons, rubbed her arms before falling in behind the warrior princess and her captive, with the seemingly forgotten Callisto bringing up the rear._

 _On approaching the tent, the six women were stopped by the same two soldiers from earlier, their bruises still obvious from their last encounter, the two men gazed nervously at the well-armed group of female warriors._

" _Tell Caesar I have a present for him," ordered the warrior princess._

 _They waited as one of the soldiers retreated into the tents interior. A few moments later a command was given to let them pass. Xena and her captive entered first, pausing slightly as their eyes becoming accustom to the candle light. After taking in her surroundings, Xena bequeathed her hold on Gabrielle's bonds to Callisto before searching out the owner of the disembodied voice._

 _The Emperor's trusted commander moved forward, bowing his head in respect as Xena approached. "Xena," he said._

 _She returned the gesture with a slight nod and then asked. "Where's Caesar? Where's my daughter Eve?" apprehension in her voice._

 _The commander moved to the side, and made a sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the Royal Bed Chamber._

 _With trepidation Xena moved closer, slowly drawing back the fine silk curtain with the back on her hand and then suddenly dropping to her knees as grief took her. A mournful wail escaped her lips_ _,_ _tears flowed unabated. Before her were the lifeless bodies of her daughter Eve and the now motionless Augusts Caesar._

" _By the gods Xena, I'm so sorry," Gabrielle said apologetically, mesmerized by the macabre scene before her._

 _Eve lay beside her dead husband, both attired in Royal finery. Coins had been placed upon their eyelids, gold wreaths adorned their heads._

 _Gabrielle moved to comfort her distraught friend but was restrained by the arm of the Roman Commander, his fist making contact with the black warrior's face, knocking her sideways onto her knees._

" _The senate has been informed of your capture witch. Rome's legions are on their way as we speak. I hope your death will be long and painful," he snarled, raising his hand to strike again._

 _Callisto grabbed the commander's wrist with one hand. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," she warned._

 _The commander made to break her hold but was shocked when his efforts failed. Giving Callisto a wide berth, he moved to the opposite side of the bed. "I have sent word to the senate of the emperor and empress's death and the capture of this she devil." he said, as his focus turned back to Gabrielle, who returned his gaze with the same malice. "I'm sure Caesar will be exhilarated to know of her apprehension and that of his new found family member. He'll surely make a spectacle of her death in the great arena."_

 _Xena and Gabrielle stole a quick glance. "No daughter of mine is going to be buried in Rome" replied Xena defiantly, glaring daggers at the commander._

" _That's Caesar's decision, not yours." retorted the commander._

" _And pray tell, who is this new Caesar?" questioned Xena her eyebrow raised in superiority._

" _The emperor's great nephew, Caligula." said the commander with venom. "You're all to remain here under guard until I receive notice from Rome." The commander instructed as he strode to the tent's entrance. "Guards are stationed outside, should you try to leave. So make yourselves comfortable." Then he stepped through the curtain and was gone._

 _Turning her attention back to Callisto, her eyes beseeching, Xena pleaded. "Callisto can't you do something? Bring her back to me, heal her...Please."_

 _Callisto eyed Xena cautiously, considering what to say, before replying. "I can't. I'm sorry Xena."_

 _The warrior's temperament changed instantly, "Yes you can. You brought me back… TWICE?!" she said angrily watching the angelic creature glide forward towards her._

 _Stopping at the foot of the bed, Callisto looked down sympathetically on the distressed warrior. "That was God's doing Xena, not mine."_

 _Forcing down a sob, Xena turned and gazed at the lifeless form of her daughter, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't give a damn about any prophecy, I want my daughter back." she said, her voice full of venom._

 _Callisto's face softened knowing the pain the warrior was going through. Trying a different tact, she continued, "Xena, Eli explained the prophecy to Eve long ago and the part she would play in it. That's why she was here; it was all a part of God's greater plan."_

 _The warrior's face hardened, her voice rising once more. "Look at her and then tell me about your precious god. First Solan, now Eve. Where's your heavenly Gods mercy in that?" she spat bitterly before returning to her daughter's lifeless form, with her finger tips she lightly caressed Eve's cheek then brushed away a loose hair that had fallen over her daughter's eyes._

 _The angel stood mute as she mused over what to say. Taking the initiative she motioned the young Raven forward then addressed the warrior once more. "Xena, Eve's sole purpose, her existence in this life was to bring you to this exact place in time. Believe it or not Xena, you are a dying breed. Without your influence, mankind would cease to exist. It's through your strength and courage that women have a voice. Could you imagine the earth run only by men without the influence of a strong woman?" Gently grasping the teen by the elbow and bringing her within inches of Xena's feet, Callisto introduced Raven. "Believe it or not, Raven is the last of your line. She IS Eve's daughter, your grandchild. It's through her and your future generations to come, that women have the power to exist as equals."_

 _The reverence of what Callisto was saying was lost on the grief stricken Xena. "You expect me to believe a word you're saying after all the lies you and Raphael told me. I don't think so." replied_ _the sceptical Xena._

 _At that moment the Roman commander strode back through the tent's entrance, "What she says is true._ _" corrected the Roman, stepping confidently forward, a company of ten Roman soldiers falling in behind him. "I_ _myself was here when my liege told the lass of her lineage. She is indeed the daughter of Augustus Caesar emperor and Eve empress of Rome." he said coming to a halt a few feet from the three women._

 _Giving the angel a wide berth_ _, he addressed the warrior Princess personally, "Now if you would be so kind, instruct your friends here to drop their weapons." he demanded meeting the warrior's steely gaze. "If not, I might be tempted to kill them here and now. It's your choice."_

 _Xena glared back at the brazen soldier. Standing slowly with her fists clenched, Xena's eyes like cold blue chips of ice, her upper lip curling into a sneer._ _"Really" she replied coldly. "I'd like to see you try," she scoffed._

 _Both she and_ _Raven moved_ _towards the Roman, both identical in their displeasure, Raven_ _letting fly with some profanity to Callisto's amusement._ _T_ _he_ _three Amazons also walked forward to stand beside Xena and her granddaughter, their weapons also at the ready._

 _The_ _Roman glanced between the gathering of woman_ _hesitating as he was uncertain of_ _his next_ _course of_ _action,_ _he had surmised that given that they were outnumbered the warrior princess and her companions would surrender peacefully._

 _But unbeknown to the commander the intentional line of women was hiding_ _Gabrielle movements as she_ _was_ _fanatically_ _rubbing the leather thong against_ _the desks decorative sharp edges trying to cut her bonds._

 _The warrior princess moved forward, stopping just inches from the commander's face, causing him to retreat a few steps. "You were saying?"_ _she growled, her voice low without emotion, eyes dark with unbridled rage._

 _Finally free of her bonds the bard stole a quick glance before side stepping around the desk, then lifting the heavy canvas she slipping out unnoticed, or so she thought. Keeping to the shadows, Gabrielle moved around the tent, her eyes continually scanning the area. She stopped suddenly as two Romans soldiers rounded the corner, the two guards rushing forward with their swords swigging wildly. Gabrielle challenged the taller of the two. Deflecting his attack with her sias, she then pivoted around slicing him across the back. The other guard let out a guttural cry as he too was knocked to the ground by the warrior._

 _On hearing the commotion the commander and his men rushed the tents entrance. Xena and the others quickly followed. Once outside the warrior princess spied the fleeing Gabrielle._

 _Quickly registering Gabrielle's intent, Xena hastened after her. "No Gabrielle, don't." she screamed, her words falling on deaf ears._

 _Without breaking stride, Gabrielle hastened forward, only to be challenged by four more combatants', each favouring a short sword. Running for the centre of the group, with a soldier's acquired staff in hand, she endeavoured to perform Xena's spinning helicopter technic she seen the warrior execute many times before._

 _Ramming the staff into the ground, she took flight, kicking each individual firmly with her boot, knocking them to the ground in the process. As her feet found purchase, she ran towards a receding cavalryman. With the agility of an acrobat, she cartwheeled and then flew into the air, landing on the hindquarters of a battle steed just behind the bewildered man._

 _Then over powering the soldier with her staff she sent him falling head first into the dirt. After reigning in the terrified beast, Gabrielle altered course, retracing the path from which she came. With a scream of triumph, she kicked the horse into a gallop, planning on making her escape through the chaos of injured men._

 _Xena and Callisto raced around the tent just as Gabrielle galloped past with a posse of hostile Roman soldiers in her wake. "GABRIELLE!" shrieked Xena, her face twisted in terror as she spied an archer just ahead of her, his bow nocked._

 _Xena watched in horror as he took aim and fired. With a flourish, she whipped her chakram from her belt and let fly, only for the disc to be deflected by the helmet of a staggering infantryman. She screamed in anguish as Gabrielle fell from her horse, the chakram embedded deep between her shoulder blades. Then warrior princess was forced to throw her arms up in protection as an enormous cascade of sparks enveloped the fallen warrior._

 _The nearby company of men was thrown backward by the force of the explosion. Bewilderment and confusion proceeded. For where the dragon warrior had fallen, lay only the remnants of her blackened tunic. Search as they may, Gabrielle's body was nowhere to be found._

 _A short time later Xena emerged from the trees, striding purposely into the Amazon camp. "Are they here?" she shouted, scanning the clearing, the day's horrific events still clearly visible on her face._

 _Varia and the others crowded around her; Varia's face also flush from the exertion met the warrior's concerned gaze. "I don't know Xena. We were separated after the explosion. We rushed here hoping that they'd also made it this far. But the camp was deserted, I'm sorry."_

 _Just then Raven materialized into the clearing leading two horses. "It was madness trying to get outta there." She said as she made her way towards her grandmother._

 _Xena gave a sigh of relief at Raven's arrival. "Thank the gods." she mouthed as she moved around the side of the horse, inspecting the preparation and placement of the prostrate form lying on the hastily made litter. Scanning the immediate area she then asked, "Where's Callisto?"_

 _Raven just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, just flew away I guess." she replied with a grin. "There was so much confusion after the explosions. She probably just snuck off somewhere."_

" _Typical, Callisto was always a flight risk," Xena grumbled, then motioned the girl to gather their belongings, "Well, we can't wait, we need to get moving. They'll be looking for us by now."_

 _With the help of the Amazons the two women hurriedly readied their horses, loading them with food, water and saddlebags_ _then_ _Xena said_ _a quick thank you to Varia and Eris, before they mounted their steeds._

" _We wish you good speed warrior princess. Till we meet again," called Varia._

" _Thanks. Don't stay too long or you might find yourselves fighting in the great roman area." suggested Xena grimly._

" _Don't worry, we heading out soon," replied the amazon queen._

 _With that said, Xena and Raven turned their horses and filed out of the clearing giving a final wave before disappearing down the forest trail._ _On reaching the bottom of the mountain_ _Xena called a halt,_ _turning she regarded their progress._ _"It's no good, even a blind man can follow our trail." she said._

 _Sure enough, as Raven turned to look at what the warrior was referring to, she saw that the litter had left two deep ruts in the sodden earth. "We'll have to carry her." Xena decided._

 _The two women_ _dismounted_ _quickly untying and disposing_ _of_ _the_ _cumbersome_ _litter b_ _y the woodland_ _trail_ _, careful to cover it with cut branches and foliage so it wouldn't be seen by anyone following._ _T_ _hen_ _they_ _hefted the tightly wrapped body onto_ _the back of_ _Xena's_ _larger_ _horse_ _. After making sure it was secured tightly,_ _the warrior princess swung up into the saddle_ _."Okay, now let's put some distance between us and the Romans."_ _she said, turning her horse northward then kicking it into a gallop,_ _followed closely by Raven._

 _The two women ma_ _de_ _their way north west towards the distant Achelous river, Xena keeping a keen eye out for any pursuers, her mind repeatedly wandering back to the day's events. For the rest of the day, Xena and Raven sped through the countryside, ignoring discomfort and fatigue, driving the horses as hard as they could without killing them._

 _Sometimes dismounting and running alongside on foot to give the horses a rest. Stopping only as evening drew a black cloak over the land. They ate in silence after tending to the horses. Eating only dry bread and cheese, for lighting a fire was too perilous._

" _We should make Tripolis by noon tomorrow, and then it's only a day's ride to Axius." Xena said, eyeing Raven thoughtfully. "I'm sure Varia filled you in about me and your mother Eve. Tell me about you, how'd you come to be living with the Amazons anyway?" She inquired as she tore off another piece of bread and offered it to Raven._

 _Raven took it gingerly, placing it in her lap, only to stare down at the remnants of her meal with a distant look. "I don't remember much, not of the early years at least. My earliest memory was of a dark hair woman." she said. "She was kind and sometimes she'd sing to me."_

 _Xena watched on as the teen closed her eyes and began to sing softly. "Hush now little one, please don't you cry, lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh…" she tried then falling silent as tears filled her eyes at the memory. Only to glance up startled, as Xena continued where she'd left off._

" _Sun gone away, mamma will pray, silence will keep all the while your asleep." Xena dropped her gaze as she finished the image of her baby daughter too painful._

" _You miss her don't you?" asked the teen. "From what Varia has told me, Eve was an extraordinary woman."_

" _That she was." Xena replied, wiping away a lonely tear from her cheek then turning to Raven she said. "You'd better get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow. I'll take the first watch if you want."_

 _Raven turned smiling, "Thanks." she said._

 _Xena looked at her questionably "For what?"_

" _For believing in me, you didn't have to take me with you, but you did"_

" _You're my grandchild, family." Xena said placing her hand on Raven's shoulder affectionately. Rising, she gathered her sword and bedroll walking a short distance away, then sitting with her back up against a tree, her sword and chakram resting heavy in her lap._

 _There she observed as Raven wrapped herself in her blanket, the teen's dark hair falling loosely across her face. Xena frowned, perplexed by the young woman before her, regarding the teen with mixed emotions, one of pity and uncertainty and one of foreboding._

 _Why? She wasn't sure, but it left her with an uneasy feeling just the same. Scanning the area around them, Xena's gaze fell upon the female remains lying nearby. Her eyes showing the profound sorrow she was feeling, 'How much longer am I to be tormented by the ghosts of those who died because of me?' She thought gloomily._

 _Suddenly, as if from thin air, a deep voice reverberated in her ears, "Are you that conceited Xena."_

 _The warrior Spun around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice, sensing his presence she snarled, "You again," her voice deep and full of resentment. "Go tell your Master I'm done playing His games."_

 _The arc angel Raphael seemingly unperturbed by Xena's ability to sense him before he revealed himself, materialized just a few feet in front of the warrior, continued his rebuke, "How can you live with that ego Xena? Even after Callisto's little speech, you still don't get it, do you?"_

 _Xena avoided his gaze. "I'm done, I tell you. Find someone else to do your dirty work."_

 _Raphael sighed, clearly frustrated at Xena's impertinence. "So they all died in vain. Well, you aren't the woman we thought you were Xena. You said you craved redemption, but haven't you been listening. You can't redeem your life's impurities. You can learn from them, yes, but they still remain. It's what you learn that gives your life purpose. Gabrielle knew that, so did Eve. They knew without their help humanity would surely be lost. Sure God can wave His hand and change the world for the better, but what would that teach you? Nothing. It's people like you that stay and fight, who inspire others to greatness. Without liberators like you, well….mankind would wither and die."_

 _Xena's shoulders slumped forward. So deep in her despair she didn't notice the tears falling from the angel's eyes._

" _Xena, life comes to an end for everyone regardless of who they are. Take solace in knowing you filled their lives with love and happiness." he said serenely; as he bent down to kneel before the warrior. "You are a wonderful woman, a great mother and a dear and loving friend Xena," his eyes capturing those of the warrior princess and holding them there._

" _But it's your grandchild who will need your guidance. Teach her well, and then when all is done," he whispered, reaching out his hand and touching her cheek tenderly. "When you take your final breath, I myself will escort you home. Promise, until then ..."_

 _Xena laid her head to the side, the feeling of his light caress still lingering as he disappeared into the wind. A light breeze began to blow, 'as if from the beat of his wings,' Xena thought. Somehow the angel's presence had brought her forth new strength. No longer weighed down by hopelessness, Xena's resolve was now one of courage and strength._

" _No granddaughter of mine will be a slave to men's needs. She will be strong, able to forge her own path in life and also able to choose who she gives her love, not to be bound by tradition or religion. This, I promise."_

 _As twilight gave way to darkness, Xena looked to the heavens, her eyes scanning the blanket of star studded velvet above her. "Gabrielle, I know your there, surrounded by the pureness of heart. Know that you have my love for eternity, but to leave Raven here to exist, not knowing the love of a mother or father is more than I can bear."_

 _With her eyes falling to Raven she continues "She needs me... I can't leave her, I'm sorry. I'd always envisioned spending my last days on earth with you, but know that you'll be in my heart always. I love you Gabrielle." she mouthed, "Until we met again."_

 _Sighing Xena leans back listening to the sounds of the night. A cool breeze blows softy through the trees rustling their leaves. She hears Raven's slow rhythmic breathing and the occasional movement from horses otherwise the night is quiet. The warrior Princess is content to ponder her life, the battles won and lost, of her lovers, people she'd lost and the friendships she'd made._

 _The hoot of an owl and the panicked escape of a nearby deer distracted her from her stupor. With urgency she rushed to the slumbering Raven, covering the teen's mouth quickly as she was about to shout out in alarm. Placing her finger to her own lips she motioned the girl to be quiet as she indicated the direction of an approaching army._

 _With practised stealth the two women gathered their belongings and loaded the horses quickly and were just able to hide themselves in the under brush as the first foot soldiers came into view. They watched as countless legions passed within a few feet of them._

" _Who are they?" whispered Raven. "They don't seem to be looking for us."_

 _Xena's muscles tightened, her battle instincts kicking in. "It's Caligula's centurions. They've probably been sent to escort Gabrielle and her captured army back to Rome. Which is why we'd better get moving. When they learn of our escape all of Rome will be on our tails." she whispered back, making her way back to the tethered horses, then untying both horses, holding out the reins of one for her granddaughter. "With any luck, we should be leagues from here by the time they make Augustus's camp." she explained as she took the lead, steering their horses deeper into the timbered valley ahead. On occasion glancing back in trepidation knowing their plight had only just begun._

 _Their path wasn't made easy, having to change course several times because of obstacles blocking the way. After what seemed like days, they emerged into a clearing. It was late afternoon when they finally made camp, having feed and watered the horses, built a small camp fire and moved the corpse to the shade of large elm._

 _As the two women sat in calm silence, Xena reflected on their path ahead, her eyes roaming from Raven to the silent form under the elm. 'By the gods, here I am thinking of how this is affecting me and Raven must be beside herself', although the teen was displaying a tough exterior, her vacant eyes showed different._

 _After a moments deliberation Xena came to a decision. 'It was always a pact between us, if anything were to happen, the survivor would return the body to Greece to be buried, but given the circumstances, it's ludicrous to be dragging a dead body all over the countryside when we have half the Roman army on our tail.'_

 _With Her decision made the warrior rose, vacantly staring into the flames, her jaw clenched in determination. "Raven."_

 _The teen disturbed from her daze looked up questionably. "Yeah?"_

 _Sighing deeply Xena turned to face the reclining lass. "We'll have to bury her here, I think." Xena's statement was answered only by a slight nod._

" _I gathered you'd say that. I was thinking the same thing. But if it's alright with you, can we give her a proper amazon ceremony instead…that's if it's safe to light a fire?"_

 _The warrior stood silent for a moment, her eyes stinging from repressed grief. "Yeah, I think she'd like that."_

 _The younger woman stood, glancing back into the same grief filled face, "Thanks."_

 _The rest of the afternoon till dusk was filled by preparation, the two women gathering dry branches, kindling and such for the funeral pyre. With that accomplished, and the body positioned above, Xena directed a torch into the base of the altar. The two women looked on as the flames engulfed the body of their beloved. Above clouds gathered unnoticed, thunder-heads rumbled in the distance as the wind strengthened, whipping the flames higher._

 _Both warriors so immersed in their grief, stared longingly into the flames that it was only as the first few drops fell, that Xena was woken from her misery. The warrior princess glancing down at her chakram that was clenched so tightly in her hand that it drew blood from her palm, 'nothing but pain, a gift from the gods, a curse more like it…arrrrrrrgh.' She cried in anguish, her fury unabated, the warrior princess throwing the chakram with such unrestrained rage towards the heavens,_

" _To hell with you, you torturous gods. Take the souls of our love ones NO MORE!" Her tormented scream filling the darkened sky, so resolute in her anger she almost cheered as she saw a blast of lightning catch the chakram's edge, holding it motionless as if by the gods, frozen in mid-flight._

 _The heaven's seemed to explode as the weapon was flung to the earth by the hands of giants,_ _landing_ _with such intensity, that the earth trembled, scored deeply by the impact that the surrounding bushland caught fire._

 _Raven_ _and Xena_ _moved quickly, grabbing saddle blanket_ _s_ _, drenching_ _them_ _in the stream then racing to the tree_ _line_ _to smother the flames._

" _What the hell were you doing?"_ _Raven_ _screamed. "Were you trying to kill us?" Her angry_ _outburst_ _was cut short by a sudden downpour of rain, 'god sent' she thought, the now sodden earth had dowse the flames._

 _Meanwhile the warrior princess, frustrated in her attempt to split the heavens, walked slowly to the point of impact. There the smoke had cleared revealing an object half buried beneath dirt and ash. The object unrecognisable as the chakram of old shimmered_ _in a_ _heat_ _haze,_ _t_ _he two blades now fused together as one._

 _Raven seized Xena's arm as the Warrior Princess bent forward to grasp the object._

" _STOP" screamed Raven, "It's white hot, you'll be branded forever."_

 _But ignoring her granddaughter's plea, Xena bent_ _forward_ _gauging the_ _objects_ _intensity_ _with the back of her hand. "Relax, I know what I'm doing" she said, her hand hovering just inches above_ _, and then_ _with_ _a_ _tentative movement_ _she grasped_ _the simmering weapon._

 _Raven_ _who was standing at her shoulder,_ _cried out in horror expecting the smell of burning flesh amid_ _the_ _screams of agony_ _,_ _but t_ _o her amazement Xena stood there calmly._

" _How is that possible?" queried Raven, as she moved closer. "That's … that's …_ _incredible. I_ _t can't be real. How can it glow_ _white_ _hot and not burn you?"_

 _The warrior Princess shrugged, "I don't know. But it has a strange feeling, like there's power surging through it."_

 _Turning to face her granddaughter, the object shimmering in her hand, both women bent forward to examine the object more closely._

" _What do you think happened? Do you think it's a gift from the gods or just an accident with the lightning?" inquired the teen, looking up into Xena's bewildered face._

" _Who knows? Could be either." she replied as she rotated the object, examining its mechanisms. "The edges are too defined and its design too complex to be just an accident."_

 _Her brow furrowed as she inspected its surface. The polished metal giving off flecks of light, which seemed to move around the weapon's edge then falter and fade, only to repeat in the opposite direction. "My guess is it's a remodelled chakram or glaive. But is it a gift … well, we will just have to wait and see."_

 _Raven held out her hand, "Can I hold it?" she asked._

 _With a nod the warrior princess carefully placed the weapon on the teen's open palm, but as the blade touched Raven's flesh, its structure changed, the blade transforming instantly. "It's alive." she squealed,_ _throwing_ _the weapon back in fright._

 _The warrior princess gave a grin, and then retrieved the discarded weapon from the ground. Once in her grasp it reverted again. "It seems to alter to whoever holds it." she observed, clearly captivated by its uniqueness._

 _Their dialogue was interrupted by the sound of a burning log shifting in the funeral pyre. As it fell, it sent embers skyward. Hurriedly wrapping the still glowing glaive in a discarded rag, Xena and Raven returned to their graveside visual, Raven mirroring Xena's posture, both captivated by the glowing embers._

 _It was sometime later that Xena broke from her daze, for the day had ebbed into twilight and a chill filled the air. Returning to their packs, she gathered two blankets and the remains of their provisions. Seating herself beside her granddaughter, Xena halved their supplies and offered some to Raven along with a blanket. Raven accepted them with thanks._

" _You'd better get some rest. It's going to be a long night." she said, pulling the blanket over her shoulders._

 _Raven looked down at the merger rations held loosely in her palms. Placing the food to the side, Raven gathered up her own blanket and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling her knees in as she did so. "It seems all those that profess to have loved me are dead. The Amazons were kind, but that wasn't love, but pity." She said matter-of-factly as her eyes wandering back to the burning remains of her mother. "Tell me what she was like."_

 _She asked, not taking her eyes from the burning remains. Turning slightly, Xena studied the young woman beside her. Raven was so much like her mother. The way her mouth curled at the sides, her bearing, the way she walks, she was so sure of herself. But her eyes they were more akin to her own, a deep piercing blue that even now held so much sorrow._

 _Sighing slightly, the warrior princess reflected, returning her gaze to the dancing flames, her words bringing images there between the coals. She spoke of how Eve came into being; how it was Callisto that had given her the gift of life. She told how the gods of Olympus had tried to kill Eve as a child. Of Ares placing her and Gabrielle in an ice tomb and coming back 25 years later to find Eve now Livia, the bitch of Rome, and finally of Eve's redemption through the teachings of Eli. As she finished she turned to face her granddaughter and was surprised at what she saw there. "I'm sorry you don't remember much of her Raven." she said regretfully, understanding how the teen must be feeling. "Did you know that the dead can hear our thoughts? Take solace and know that she's here with you now, watching over you."_

 _Turning her saddened face to her grandmother, Raven replied. "Yeah maybe. But if she loved me so much, tell me why did she leave me with the Amazons in the first place?"_

" _That Raven is something only Eve can answer." replied Xena, returning her troubled gaze to the embers. "I'm sure she had good reason though."_

 _After a moment's reflection, young Raven continued her questionings into her grandmothers past. So immersed in Xena's tale; she wanted to know who this was and how that was done, that Xena was required to revert back many times to clarify fragments of her life._

" _And what of that blonde whore?" spat Raven bitterly._

 _Xena glared at the teen, her eyebrow raised questionably. "Who Callisto?" she queried, noting the change in her granddaughters demeanor. "I've told you about her already." she said._

 _Raven held her grandmother's gaze, shaking her head she corrected, "No, not that one. I'm talking about the small blonde, the one you call Gabrielle. Where'd she come from? Demon spawn I bet."_

" _What...what gave you that idea?" questioned Xena, knowing the answer even before the question left her lips. Frowning, Xena pondered Raven's animosity towards the bard, 'The girl must hold Gabrielle responsible for her mother's death. I bet she claims if there hadn't been a battle, then Eve would still be alive.'_

" _Yeah, the little one Gabrielle," agreed the youth. "How'd she coming into being? You said Callisto turned evil after you killed her family. Did you do the same to this Gabrielle's family?"_

" _NO…Gabrielle is the essence of everything good in the world. She had no animosity towards anyone." defended the warrior princess. "If you want to blame anyone, blame Alti. She corrupted her, turning her into the bitch we saw on the battlefield with her evil spells. You shouldn't hold her accountable for something she had no control of." she pleaded, her eyes searching those of Raven's for some understanding._

" _Well I'm sorry your friend's dead." said Raven. "But if_ _she hadn't died that day_ _, I'd have killed her myself." she snarled._

 _Silence fell between the two warriors, the hours ticking by slowly. It wasn't until a bird nesting nearby, began singing loudly, that they were aware of the suns early morning rays. After a quick breakfast the two women set to, Raven loading the horses as Xena cleared the pyre. The cremated remains clearly discernible between the ashes of burnt wood, the human remains resembling course sand and pasty white in colour._

 _With no choice of another container it which to transport her daughters ashes, Xena reused a salvaged urn from her pack used to carry a healing balm. After scooping out the remaining residue and wiping it clean with a cloth, Xena searched the surrounding woodland, returning a short time later with a hollowed limb, then taking to the end with her knife she began carving away until it resembled a rough scoop. After that was done, she started the arduous task of sifting through and depositing the remains into the urn._

 _With her daughters ashes secured in the container, Xena placed them in her saddlebags alongside the covered glaive. Grabbing the reins offered to her by her granddaughter, she then swung up into the saddle and steered her mount through the trees._

" _Where to now?" questioned a solemn Raven._

" _There's a place about 20 leagues from here where I spent my childhood." she replied kindly. "I'm hoping it's still there."_

 _Raven pulled her horse to a halt, refusing to budge. "What then? We hide out? I can't do that. I'd go insane." she groaned._

 _Xena turned on the young teen. "You'll do what you're told." she scolded angrily, "Until we know what the Emperor's up to; it's the safest place to be." then turning in her saddle, she kicked her horse into a canter, yelling over her shoulder. "Besides, you're my granddaughter and your safety is my responsibility."_

 _Racing to catch the receding warrior, Raven yelled back. "Yeah well, I haven't done too bad looking after myself this far."_

 _Xena smiled to herself, motioning Raven to take the lead. 'This is going to be fun…Yeah right, like a hole in the head.'_

 _The two women travelled in silence with Raven avoiding Xena's gaze and all attempts at conversation. Keeping clear of the busy main roads, they headed north east, skirting many of the larger villages, finally coming to obscure little hamlet in the foothills._

" _We'll need some supplies before we go any further." said Xena, slowing her horse to a trot with Raven pulling up beside her. "Here, take some coin. There's a list in the bag and Raven…Try not to get into any trouble." she warned, as she tossed a drawstring pack into Ravens hands she added. "I'll meet you at the stables in an hour."_

 _Mumbling under her breath the younger woman dismounted and led her horse down the quiet street, kicking a loose stone out of frustration as she went. "Who does she think she is, my mother?" Raven grumbled, only to be stunned by her own words. Suddenly smiling, her gait becoming lighter as she finally realized that Xena did indeed genuinely care for her well-being._

 _The warrior studied Raven's receding figure, her brow creasing, 'I'm too old for this,' she thought. Turning she moved to grab the saddle bags, swearing under her breath for her stupidity, 'how could I have forgotten that I'm still wearing my battle gear.'_

 _Looking around to see if her attire had drawn any attention, her eyes came to rest on a blacksmiths shop nearby. There she spied the smithy's heavy coat hanging on a peg just inside the entrance._

 _With practised stealth, Xena was able to relieve the smithy of his garment without too much trouble, leaving a few coins in its place. After wrapping herself tightly in the long mule skin coat, she made her way to the small local tavern._

 _Once inside, she paused momently until her eyes became accustom to the taverns dimly lit interior. By the looks of things, business was brisk, for even at this early hour the tavern was quite full._

 _Cautiously she sauntered over to the bar, scanning the tavern's patron's as she went. She ordered a mug of warm mead from the busy barman, the man not giving her a second glance. With mug in hand, Xena moved through the crowd to a secluded table where she listened to the local banter, hoping to pick up any information on Caligula's army, her keen eyes soon coming to rest on a group of farmers judging by their appearance. Her curiosity pricked, on overhearing snippets of their conversation._

" _I've seen creepy things going on out there. My son said he saw a woman disappearing through walls and I saw an eerie figure floating as if in mid-air near the woods." said one man._

" _I've heard a woman screaming." said another. "It gives me the creeps, it does." added a burly pot-bellied man with a beard._

" _No mate, it was an angel all dressed in white she was." argued another._

 _The debate carried on as Xena rushed from the building in search of Raven. Once she'd located the teen, Xena rushed from one establishment to another to procure the rest of their supplies._

" _What's the rush?" Raven stuttered, her breath coming fast as she was required to run to keep up._

" _I'll tell you on the way." replied her grandmother. With the last of the supplies loaded, the two women lead their horse to the edge of town._

" _Which way?" Raven asked as she climbed up into the saddle._

" _East," instructed the warrior taking the lead._

 _Once clear of the village Xena explained what she'd overheard in the tavern, to the bewilderment of her granddaughter, who just rolled her eyes in exasperation, 'she's gone daft,' she thought._

 _It wasn't long before the two warriors arrived at the deserted homestead, the derelict cottage showing heavy signs of decay._

" _You've got to be joking." stammered Raven as she dismounted. "We can't stay here. The roof looks like it could fall in at any minute." The youngster was clearly horrified at the idea of this being their new abode._

 _Xena dropped to the ground from her saddle and sauntered over to the porch. "It just needs a little bit of elbow grease." she explained with a grin, seemingly smitten with her childhood home. She mounted the stairs. "And maybe a few nails here and there." she corrected as her foot disappeared through a rotten floor board._

 _Raven grimaced at the thought. "I'll take my chances outside I think." she retorted._

 _After retrieving her boot from the depths under the porch, the warrior princess continued onwards grasping the door handle and was left red faced as both the door and its surrounds fell inward with a loud bang. Feeling disappointed, Xena limped down the steps, carefully testing their strength with her toes before adding her full weight._

" _Well, maybe we should sleep outside until we've done some repairs." she agreed, as she returned to the horses. "Come on, let's get setup, it'll be dark soon." she suggested._

 _After unpacking and tethering the horses, Raven returned to their makeshift camp, where her grandmother had prepared both their bedrolls and was in the process of building a fire. Squatting down beside the fire she observed her grandmother for a few minutes before asking. "Xena…,"_

 _The warrior glanced up momentarily before turning back to stirring the contents of the heavy cast iron pan. "Hmmm?" she mumbled clearly preoccupied._

" _Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Raven observed as Xena's composure changed, she saw the muscles tense in her grandmother's jaw as she prepared her answer._

 _Noting her granddaughters gaze, Xena rested back on her haunches, contemplating how to explain her feelings of unease today. "When I was in the tavern earlier, I overheard a few of the local farmers talking about a haunted homestead. That got me thinking, it could be Gabrielle's ghost they saw." she explained with uncertainty, knowing Raven was about to question her sanity._

" _Are you kidding me," Raven said hotly. "We came all this way because you had a hunch."_

 _Xena turned to face her skeptical granddaughter, her eyes beseeching. "No, listen." she pleaded. "I know you think I'm crazy, but I just have this feeling…I can't explain it. I just know we need to be here." she replied. "It's a connection we have…Had." she corrected, gazing off into the distance, engrossed in her own thoughts._

 _Raven stared at her blankly, perturbed by her grandmothers words, she looked over her shoulder quickly as the hairs rose on the back of her neck. 'Well stranger things have happened over the last few days.' she thought with unease. Not wanting to press the issue further, she changed the subject. "What are you cooking?" she inquired, glancing into the pan._

 _Xena startled from her thoughts, answering quickly, "Beans." she said._

 _Raven rolled her eyes, deciding that cooking clearly wasn't her grandmother's forte. "Alright for tonight, but I'll move my bedroll to the other side of the fire just in case?" she said with a grin._

" _My cooking isn't that bad." Xena retorted scowling at Raven, her eyebrow raised. Her lips turning to a grin as she perceived the young teen mimicking a choking noise whilst falling backwards to play dead; this brought on a choruses of giggles from both women, the two warriors now clearly comfortable in each other's company._

 _Having stowed their armour and donned more comfortable attire the two warriors busied themselves with the cottages repairs and mundane chores. On the night of the third day Xena was awoken from her sleep, the warrior's senses alerted by movement amongst the trees. An eerie stillness had filled the night air._

 _Listening intently, she scanned the tree line... A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness watching her intently. Xena realizing how she was outlined in the dim light from the dying fire swore under her breath. "Damn." Her eyes strained against the darkness, trying to make out details of their silent watcher, a woman, by the shape of her she thought._

 _Rising slowly from her bedroll, the warrior princess grabbed her sword and readied herself for any sign of a sudden attack. "Who's there?" she shouted. "Show yourself."_

 _Through the inky blackness, a figure emerged into the moonlight. With her muscles tensed and ready, Xena strained to make out their ghostly visitor. The apparition stopped, alerted by a sudden movement from behind the warrior. Spinning on her heel, Xena ducked just as the glaive passed her ear. "Whoosh"_

 _Raven stared in disbelief as the weapon was pulled from the air. "That's impossible." she cried._

 _Not waiting for the demon to round on them, she sprinted forward. "Raven… Stop" Xena commanded, grabbing for the adolescent's waist as she rushed past, restraining her thrashing arms in her powerful clinch._

" _Let me go, let me go." screamed Raven "Can't you see it's a demon."_

" _It's not as it seems; calm down." Xena soothed, trying to calm her irate granddaughter._

 _Meanwhile, in the dimness their visitor continued onward, contented in knowing her attacker was safely secured. A gentle breeze whipping the stranger's long tresses across her soft features impeding any recognition of who she was until she spoke._

" _Hello mother." came the familiar voice._

 _Both warriors turned in unison glancing in the stranger's direction. Xena was filled with mixed emotions as her gaze fell upon her daughter's face. Joyful at her daughter's resurrection, but also regret that it wasn't Gabrielle standing there._

" _Eve." she exclaimed rushing forward to embrace her daughter. "Eve I'm so sorry…" she sobbed into her daughter's ear._

 _They broke apart, Eve holding her mother at arm's length, looking into her mother's distraught face she begged._ _"I'm fine_ _mother_ _,_ _please_ _don't cry," only to be embraced again._

 _She glanced over her mother's shoulder spying Raven, who hadn't moved, she just stood there her mouth agape, paralysed with shock._

 _Xena recovered herself and moved aside aware of her daughter's desire to see her offspring. Raven's and her mother's eye's met._

" _But your dead…you …you can't be here." stammered the troubled teen._

" _Raven I know it's hard to believe but..," Eve interrupted, moving a tad nearer._

 _The teen still unsure of Eve motives, held her sword at the ready. Noticing her daughter's apprehension, Eve stood her ground, hands open, a grim smile forming on her face. "I never got to thank you for taking my body back to Octavos. It was a brave thing you did Raven. Thank you."_

 _Raven was literally beside herself, wanting to believe, but hesitant in accepting the impossible. "Are you really here?" she questioned, unsure of her own sanity. "I mean, we burned you…Didn't we?" her gaze shifting to her grandmother for reassurance, "Didn't we?"_

 _The warrior princess noting Raven's distrust gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's sort of a family trait, coming back from the dead. I've done it several times myself already." she said, trying to dispel the troubled teen fears. "Just give your mother a chance to explain."_

 _Eve laid her hand on her mother's forearm interrupting her. "Mother, let me please," to which Xena moved aside letting Eve address her daughter. Eve gave Raven a nervous smile. "Shall we sit down and have a talk?" she said, gesturing towards their camp site._

 _Xena watched as the two women moved off towards the fire, giving a heavy sigh, her mouth forming into an anxious grimace. 'Hades, I hope the kid can cope with this.' she thought before moving off after them._

 _Eve sat down on the untidy bedding and patted the ground beside her. Raven wavered, and then reluctantly sat down a few feet from her mother, eyeing her cautiously. Trying to silence her thumping heart, Eve clasped her hands tightly and dropped them into her lap. "I know this is hard for you to understand Raven. I can't tell you how bad I felt leaving you like that. But it was only by the grace of God that I'm here now." she said, looking into her daughters eyes. "I'm not a ghost Raven." she reassured her._

 _The teen cast an eye over her mother's face, searching her eyes anxiously. "I don't know what to believe any more." The teen replied. "One minute I'm an orphan and then the next I find out not only do I have a mother, but both my parents are Roman royalty." she said tersely which got a raised eyebrow from her grandmother. "Now I'm supposed to believe my dead mother is sitting here beside me…So pardon me if I seem a bit suspicious."_

" _I understand that Raven. I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but believe me, I only_ _did what I did_ _because I love_ _you. Your life_ _is always_ _my main concern_ _and one day you will understand why. But I'm here now. Flesh and bone, asking you with all my heart, take my hand..._ _please._ _"_ _she spoke tearfully,_ _her heart aching for the reunion she'd imagined._

 _Raven was torn, some much had happened in the last few days, things she'd hoped for her whole life…Family,_ _but_ _was she going to throw that_ _all_ _away out of spite? Very slowly_ _she_ _stretched out her_ _hand_ _, her fingertips finding the soft flesh of her mother's palm,_ _she_ _enjoyed_ _the warmth there._

 _Eve let out_ _her held_ _breath and covered her daughter's hand with her_ _s and squeezed_ _, "I'll never leave you again Raven... That's a promise." she said softly_ _,_ _giving teen a comforting smile._

 _Raven smiled in response, welcoming this strange feeling of belonging. "Thanks for coming back for me… ma," she said with an impish grin._

 _Eve raised an eyebrow at her_ _, "No, no." she said shaking_ _her head. "Mom I can live with, but_ _not Ma_ _please." she rebuked then smiled back her daughter_ _._

 _Xena, who had stayed in the background watching, crouched behind them, draping her arms over their shoulders and pulling them into a cuddle, content at having her family together at last._ _A_ _moment later,_ _she broke the silence._ _"Come on."_ _she_ _grinned, standing. "Who wants some grub, I'm starving."_

 _Raven rolled her eyes. "God, please don't let it be beans again." she teased._

 _Xena gave her a feral look. "_ _Give me a break will you?_ _So cooking's not one of my many skills."_ _she attested_ _. "_ _I'll go_ _hunting for something later, but until then, we_ _'ll_ _have to make do_ _with what we've got_ _."_ _she said, striding_ _over to the saddle bags, coming back a short time later. "Catch!" she yelled as she tossed equal pieces of bread and cheese to Eve and Raven_ _then plopping herself down on the ground_ _she devoured her own meagre rations._

 _The three companions enjoyed a quick breakfast accompanied by some humorous banter. Raven still teasing her grandmother about her lack of culinary skills, when Eve interrupted._

" _Raven I'm at a loss about what actually happened out there, who struck me?"_

 _Laying her food in her lap, Raven shrugged. "It all happened so fast. One minute I was fending off an enemy's attack, the next I hear that foul devil woman…"_

" _Alti!" interjected Xena, her mouth curling into a sneer._

" _Yeah her," Continued Raven. "Well_ _anyway, Alti screamed something which made me turn, following her gaze I saw you there. I screamed for you to drop but it was too late._ _" she said, her jaw clenching as she remembered. "_ _My blood went cold when it struck you in the head." Her eye's lifting to those of her mothers. "_ _I'm so sorry_ _,_ _there wasn't anything I could do, there was so much blood..., I screamed at_ _a couple of_ _soldiers to_ _give me a hand_ _to_ _get you back to_ _camp, hoping their physician could help save you, but…" She finished, her voice trailing off to a whisper._

 _Eve squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly,_ _urging_ _her to continue. "I heard later that the tall blonde warrior_ _, you know the one_ _with the battle cry of a tormented banshee..."_

" _Callisto." both Eve and Xena corrected._

" _Yeah_ _Callisto, caught the bitch by_ _surprise and_ _hacked off her head."_ _she ended matter-of-factly_ _. "I wish it had been me, because I'd have stuck her head on a pike for the entire world to see." she spat,_ _the_ _malice in her voice_ _evident._

" _You'll get your chance Raven." added Xena; her steel blue eyes fixed on the teen's distressed_ _face_ _. "Alti's not that easily killed,_ _she'll be back."_

 _All three women sat in silence for a while, each engrossed in their own thoughts. After a while Xena turned to Eve._

" _I've done some fast calculating here Eve. Given Raven's age, you must have been with child when..."_

 _Eve clasped her mother's hand quickly, her eyes pleading. Xena understanding didn't mention Livia but continued her questioning regardless. "Why didn't you say something?"_

" _Mother I'm sorry. I know I should have, but so much was happening then if you remember. I couldn't burden you with that as well."_

 _Xena embraced her daughter, hugging her to her chest. "By the gods Eve, how can you think you'd ever be a burden?" she scolded._

 _Raven who had been sitting by listening to their exchange, tugged at Eve's elbow "Hang on, how'd you know I was your daughter?"_

 _Eve patted her daughter's hand and met Raven's questioning stare with a nervous smile. She looked deep into those familiar piercing blue eyes, identical to her mother's, 'How can you be anyone else but my daughter?' she thought. "Oh dear daughter, that's easy." She said. "When you caught me, I saw the birthmark on your neck." she answered, parting her own hair to reveal the same identical mark on her own skin. "After you were born, I had the same raven tattooed here. So you see; you are indeed my darling daughter, Raven."_

 _Not content with letting the subject drop. "Okay, so why did you leave me with the Amazons then?" Raven inquired further._

 _Eve clasped Raven's hands between her own, sighing deeply. "I did the only thing I could think of to protect you. Had you stayed with me you'd have be a target for the rebels that were wiping out the followers of Eli. Not to mention a nice prize for any warlord wishing to hold you ransom." Eve explained, hoping Raven wouldn't pursue the matter further._

" _That makes sense I suppose." agreed Raven, seemingly content with her mother's reply._

 _Understanding Eve's agitation under Raven's questioning, Xena silently considered her own children's abandonments. "It was the right decision Eve." she said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezing reassuringly. "But I still wish you'd confided in me. Raven being my first grandchild_ _that is. By_ _the gods that sounds weird. Me_ _of all people_ _being a grandmother_ _._ _"_ _she exclaimed_ _,_ _shaking her head. "Who'd have thought I'd even live long enough to see it. Hang on, I didn't," she said, tongue in cheek, this_ _got a grin from Eve._

 _The sun had risen well above the tree line before anyone showed any signs of moving. "Come on, that's enough rest." Xena said standing. Clearly unaccustomed to inactivity, she quickly gathered up her saddle bags and bedroll. "Want to see what we've done?" she asked Eve, as she extended her hand to aid her daughter to her feet._

" _Sure, okay." Eve agreed rising._

 _As they strolled towards the cottage, Xena_ _told Eve of their last visit here and how she and Gabrielle had so much fun with the Ares, her smirk turning to a frown as she spied the pained expression on Eve's face. "Eve is something wrong?" she pressed, but was interrupted by the excited teen._

 _Raven was telling of the porch repairs and was very animated in her description of Xena falling through the rotten boards. "It's strong enough now to hold even Hercules." she said, jumping a few times to demonstrate the woods sturdiness. "And we replaced the door too." she explained. "After Xena knocked it off its hinges."_

" _Yeah we did good." came Xena's reply. "Come in and check out the inside." she said, as she and Raven dragged Eve by the hand towards the porch steps._

 _Raven leapt the stairs two at a time and then stood bouncing on her heels on the recently repaired floorboards. "See, nice and sturdy now. No more rotten boards." she grinned, and then stepped aside to allowing her mother to enter the cottage._

 _Eve stepped through the doorway into the dusty interior, the mustiness bringing on a fit of sneezing._

" _Yeah, we'll need to clean it up a bit." Xena explained apologetically, opening the window for some fresh air._

 _Her daughter Eve did a quick appraisal of their recent handiwork. "It...It….looks Great!" she said, before another sneeze took her. "You've done wonders."_

 _Scanning the interior, it was easy to see where they'd been. Dust eddies swirled in cracks of sunlight and spiders climbed higher into the rafters to escape a careless boot or body part. Taking only a few minutes to register what needed doing, Eve was soon setting Xena and Raven to task moving furniture, repairing, cleaning and carrying out other household chores. Whilst Eve herself stripped beds, dusted furniture and cleaned windows, finally dusting her hands off on her filthy britches._

 _Xena, who had just re-entered the room, her arms laden with fire wood, squatted to one knee and lay the kindling in a neat pile by the heath. "Great job Eve." she said, complimenting her daughter on the now spotless room._

 _Just then a weary Raven stomped up the porch steps, evidently in a bad mood. She halted at the cottage entrance, stunned at old cottage's transformation. "Wow." she spluttered._

" _Good enough to sleep in don't you think?" Xena asked smiling._

" _It bets sleeping in the dirt any day." agreed Raven._

 _They grinned in unison for the old cottage gleamed, twenty years of neglect wiped away in just a few hours. Raven continued into the room with her heavy load, seemingly unhindered by its weight, as Eve laid out their provisions on the nearby kitchen table._

 _Turning to her mother, "Mother, we'll need more supplies. These aren't going to see us out a week." Eve complained._

 _The warrior princess straightened from her kneeing position and walked over to the table, offering to go to the village, but the enthusiastic teen interrupted her, saying she'd go instead._

 _Before either woman had said another word, Raven had dumped the kindling and was sprinting for the open doorway. "I think you need some coin and a list Raven!" shouted Xena at the adolescence's receding figure._

 _Both Xena and Eve exchanged a knowing grin as Raven pivoted, mounting the porch steps in one stride and burst back into the room, excited at the prospect of escaping from any further cleaning duties her mother would have planned. She waited impatiently whilst Eve scribbled out a list and then pocketed the coin that Xena gave her._

" _See you at noon." she said, as she rushed out the door jumping over the porch railing, then sprinting for the horses._

 _Xena had just reached the doorway when Raven came into view. "Hades that was fast." muttered the warrior. "Not even I could saddle a horse that fast."_

 _Raven had both horses harnessed and saddled and was leading them into the coral. Taking the reins in one hand and holding the pommel with the other, she placed her foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Glancing up as she did so she caught Xena's gaze upon her. 'Wonder what I've done now.' thought Raven. "What's up? Anything wrong Xena?" she queried._

" _No," answered her grandmother, "just keep yourself out of trouble. I don't want to have to come and drag you home." she warned._

" _Don't worry, I'll be an angel." teased Raven, reining in her horse, then giving Xena a quick wave, she kneed her steed in the direction of town. The exuberant teen giving a high pitched, "Yeehaa!" before kicking her horse in the ribs then galloping off down the road with the pack horse trailing._

 _Xena smiled to herself, clearly taken by the teen, turning she re-entered the cottage where Eve sat at the kitchen table, her head resting in her hands. Xena thinking this was a mother's apprehension of her child's safety said. "Don't worry. I'm sure Raven can look after herself."_

 _Eve looked up as Xena seated herself in the seat opposite. "It's not Raven I'm worried about, it's everyone else." said Eve._

 _Xena gave a little snort. "Yeah she's pretty high spirited, but so was I at that age."_

 _If Xena was expecting Eve's anxiety to lift, she was disappointed, for Eve's demeanour became even more solemn. "_ _OK give._ _What's it you're not telling me Eve?" she quizzed._

 _Eve rested her elbows on the table top, her hands clasped tightly together. After a moments silence Xena prompted her again. "What is it?"_

 _Eve dropped her hands to the table, clenching and unclenching them. "I haven't been honest about Raven. About why I left her with the Amazon's." she admitted._

 _Xena was now captivated, leaning forward she grasping Eve's trembling hands. "Come on, it can't have been that bad." she said encouragingly._

 _Eve sighed deeply. "I did it to keep her safe. But it wasn't what you think." she said, hesitantly, withdrawing her hands from her mother's touch. "You see she's not Octavius' daughter."_

 _Frowning, Xena's mind was racing through the years, trying to pin point a man, any man that Eve may have a connection with. "If she's not Octavius', who's then?" she asked, perplexed._

 _Eve contemplated her answer before replying, "Ares."_

" _WHAT!?" Xena screamed, standing abruptly, knocking her chair over in the process, her temper in full flight. "Ares…When!" She demanded, slamming her fists into the table._

 _Eve retreated quickly, pulling a nearby chair in front of her as protection. "I'm sorry mother, he was so convincing." she sobbed her voice quavering and her eyes filling with tears. She surveyed her mother's face for some softening, but saw only revulsion. "When I was Livia." she wept._

 _The warrior turned and began pacing the room, kicking any obstacle out of her way. "How? How did you, in a palace full of guards?" Xena seethed._

" _Ares would disguise himself as a raven." explained Eve. "He'd come at night, when Caesar was elsewhere."_

" _Son of a Bacchae!" the warrior raged, her every fiber burning with fury. "Not only did he corrupt you with his depravity of violence, but defiled you as well!" Xena yelled, shaking her head in disgust._

 _Finally finding her courage, Eve tossed the chair aside and strode up to confront her mother. "Don't you think that I don't feel the shame and self-loathing that I see in your eyes!?" Eve screamed. "I hate myself for it, but I can't change what's happened mother." She said, glaring back in defiance. "When I found I was having Ares's child, I did the only thing I could think of, I left Raven with the Amazons." she snapped, clutching at her mother's arm and turning the warrior to face her. "I told you and Gabrielle that I was going to join Eli. But I knew if Ares found out about Raven, he'd change her, the same as he'd done with us, Right!?"_

 _Xena envisaged Eve's response, saw Raven as Ares new protégé, his new warrior. With that her temper receded, disappointed in herself more than she was with Eve. "I should have been there, done something." she said, grasping her daughter by the wrists and pulling her into a hug. "I'm Sorry Eve. I'm angry at myself for not being there for you, not traipsing all over Greece. Can you forgive me?" she begged, cupping her daughter's face in her hands._

 _Eve smiled up weakly, relieved at her mother's understanding. Taking Eve's hand Xena guided her daughter back to the table and after righting the chair she gestures for Eve to sit. "I'll make us a cuppa and we'll start over, Okay?" she offered as she squatting before the fire._

 _After stoking the flames, she swung the heavy cast iron kettle over the heat. "There, now while that's boiling, you can start from the beginning. Explain everything. I promise not to explode again." she said smiling._

 _Xena was true to her word, though she did raise her voice once or twice whilst letting out a profanity, at one point she spilled some of their beverage when she slammed her fist onto the table splintering the ancient wood._

 _The sun was hanging low over the woodland trees when they heard Raven returning. The teen was clearly intoxicated. She'd been singing cheerfully as she approached the homestead, leading a heavily laden packhorse. "Hi…Xenaaaaaah." she slurred as her grandmother approached._

 _The warrior rushed forward to steady the teen when Raven stumbled backwards, with her foot still stuck in the stirrup. Stifling a giggle, the teen let out a loud "Burp!" in gratitude._

 _The warrior princess grabbed the teen by the shoulders. "OK, give me those." she ordered, taking the reins from Ravens grasp and turning the teen towards the cottage. "Go get cleaned up." she snapped as she strode off leading the horses towards the barn._

 _Eve who had been standing in the doorway, observed as her merry daughter staggered and swayed in her direction. Her displeasure rising as Raven stumbled on the lower rung. Scowling, she looked on as Raven proceeded to crawl on hands and knees up to the landing, stopping only when she saw her way was blocked by her angry mother._

 _Raven gulped down the rising bile in her throat, her overconsumption suddenly came to a head. Eve anticipating an explosion of sorts, side stepped quickly as vomit filled the cottage's entrance._

 _Xena, who had witnessed Raven's embarrassing display, gathered up a couple of discarded wooden pails and proceeded to fill them with water at the nearby horse trough. After mounting the stairs she stood a moment deliberating before emptying one of the pails over the teen's prostrate form._

 _Raven jolted upright, her long wet hair now plastered to the back of her neck. "Ugh...what the hell was that?" she spluttered._

" _That, my dear daughter, is called self-respect. You should get yourself some. It'll do wonders for your image." her mother said crossly. Xena, who had been leaning against the porch support, gave a sideways grin of amusement, was chuffed at Eve's statement. "Get inside and clean yourself up…NOW!" screamed Eve, clearly not amused by her daughter's antics._

 _The warrior stepped forward offering a hand in assistance, but Raven just slapped away. Stumbling to her feet and supporting herself by the porch railing, Raven gave the two older women an intense death stare. "Go to hell!" she growled._

 _At which time, Xena grabbed Raven by the scruff of the neck and marched the teen down the steps to the nearby horse trough. "You my girl will learn some respect!" she barked, picking up the thrashing teen and dunking her beneath the frigid waters._

 _The insolent teen flayed back and forth beneath the surface, finally grasping the sides to lift herself up, only to slink back in trepidation when she met the malevolent gaze of grandmother Xena._

 _Twenty minutes later, the now clean but sullen Raven sulked into the kitchen where her mother and Xena sat beside the hearth._

" _Want something to eat Raven?" asked Eve, who was stirring a simmering pot over the fire._

 _Her daughter wavered, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "No, thanks…, Burp..., I can't... , I can't keep anything down…, with the room…, spinning like this." she said, as she moved slowly across the room, and then lowered herself gently into the closest chair._

 _Both Xena and Eve exchanged knowing glances as Raven bent forward clutching her head as another wave of nausea took her. "I think a mug of herbal tea and an early night might be in order." reflected the warrior._

 _Eve busied herself by adding the contents of a small pouch into the boiling water, then ladling it into a mug that her daughter accepted with shaking hands. The two older women sat down opposite Raven and waited as the girl took a small sip to clear her mind. After a moment's pause Raven preceded to explain what had happened to her in the village._

 _Apparently after having gathered their supplies, Raven had visited the local tavern to quench her thirst. It's there a heavily intoxicated tavern rat, stupidly tried to fondle Raven's breast. Of course Raven took offence at his unwanted affections, thus breaking his offending digits. She then shepherded him through the tavern's doorway head first. The barmaid, who had witnessed their altercation, had been so pleased that this serial groper had finally got some of his own back, had repaid Raven by giving her excessive amounts of alcohol. This brought a chuckle from her grandmother, but only a grimace from Eve._

" _Great going Raven." scolded Eve._

" _What? What did I do now?" quizzed Raven, who was perplexed by her mother's outburst._

 _Eve had risen from her seat and was leaning into Raven's personnel space, her eye's throwing off sparks. "Do you ever think!?" she screamed. "Do you have any idea what you've done!? Caesar probably has half his legions looking for you two and what do you do!? Put your grandmother and yourself in danger by drawing attention to yourself!" she punctuated each word by tapping Raven forcefully on the temple with her index finger. "BY THE GODS RAVEN, THINK!"_

 _The force of Eve's pointed probing caused Raven to lean over backwards too far and if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of her grandmother who grabbed the teen by the shirt front, Raven may have been nursing more than a hangover. "Let up on the kid Eve. So she made a mistake. I'm sure it won't happen again." chastised Xena, giving her daughter a motherly pat on the hand._

 _Eve glared at her. "Are you insane? She's put us all in danger, especially with Ar…," Eve glanced at Raven and bit her tongue after catching sight of the silent warning glare from her mother, 'too early to let Raven in on her secret.' she conceded, but leaving her sentence hanging in the air, Eve changed tack. "It's just I'm afraid for you my love. We've only just found each other, I can't lose you again"_

 _If Raven had noticed their exchange, she wasn't letting on. "I didn't think it was such a big deal. I'll be more careful next time, Okay?" she said surly. "So if you're done yelling at me, can I go throw up now?" Not waiting for an answer she'd risen and was out the door before her chair had even hit the ground. Her distant heaving was clearly distinctive in the quietness of the twilight._

 _Xena, who had followed her to the doorway, now turned on her daughter. "Are you mad? You can't go blurting out stuff like that until she's ready Eve. You don't know what damage you could've caused?" Xena whispered sternly._

 _Eve sat forward, her face buried in her hands. "I know. I know you're right. I should listen to my own advice sometimes."_

 _Xena kept a visual by the entrance, her thoughts wondering back to Ares and his constant pleading for a child, her upper lip curled into a snarl as she envisioned him with Eve. 'By the gods Ares, You'll pay for what you've done.'_

 _After extinguishing the flames in the heath, the three women retired for the night. Xena choosing to sleep on the single cot, while Eve and Raven shared the twin bed. The warrior lay awake on her bed, her mind racing about Eve's admissions. In the end, frustration got the better of her. She rose quietly, grabbing her boots and armour and then made her way barefoot across the room to the open doorway. 'Might as well get some sword practice in. It might help with my frustration.' she thought._

 _At the doorway she glanced back over her shoulder at the silhouettes behind her. 'They both look so peaceful. God knows what will happen tomorrow though.' After leaving the darkened room, she crossed to the front door, cursing as the hinges creaked loudly, making a mental note to fix that in the morning._

 _She paused in the entrance way, enjoying the freshness of the night air on her bare shoulders, and then started for the stair case, there she sat down gruffly, donning her boots and armour. The evening's full moon gave a silver tone to the trees and outlying buildings. She stared out into the night listening to the sounds of nature, her mind in turmoil over Raven's paternal ship. 'Raven…, Ares' daughter. The bastard finally got what he always wanted.' She seethed, her hands clenching into fists at the thought._

 _Suddenly she straightened; the importance of what she'd just said hitting her. 'Hades, she's Ares daughter. The daughter of the god of war.' Her chest tightened with emotion at the realization. 'She's half…god. God help us.' The sorrow she'd buried deep inside consumed her now as hopelessness raked her body. The what ifs flooded her mind. What if Ares learned of her existence, what if Raven learned she was a demi god, how would she react, and what of her powers, what were they and what if Raven chose the darker side of life and became Ares newest warrior queen, what would happen then? Would I have to…great Zeus, I can't, I won't, not my own granddaughter. First Eve, now Raven. When will it end? When she's dead?' The warrior clawed at her head, fists tugging handfuls of hair. , Her face contorted into a silent scream, "No, No please, not again."_

 _The figure progressed further from the shadows, the moonlight highlighting her features; her sharp intake of breath went undetected by the warrior. Having never been privy to Xena's unbridled raw emotions before, Gabrielle was stunned, wavering, wanting to rush forward and comfort her mate, but knowing the wrong approach method could be fatal. 'Okay, here goes nothing…' thought the bard, taking a tentative step into the moonlight, her eyes fixed on the warrior._

 _Xena's ears pricked at her tread fall, grabbing her sword, the warrior rose swiftly to her feet. Gabrielle's heart thudded loudly, her lips dry as she continued forward, all the time Xena kept her in her gaze, unmoving, just watching. It wasn't till there were only a few feet between them that Xena chose to speak. Be gone demon. I have no need of ghosts. Go torment the dead and leave the living be." she growled, believing her friend to be a trick of her anguished mind, at which point she turned on her heels and strode back to the porch and resumed her seat. The warrior slumping forward with her elbows resting on her knees, her sword held loosely in her hand._

 _The bard paused, uncertain of how to continue and then deciding on the direct approach. She drew nearer then crouched before the warrior. The warrior princess jerked upright as a tender hand touched her shoulder. "Xena," came a whisper close to her ear._

 _The warrior's gazed lifted, a meek smile quirking her lips as she looked into those perfect sea green eyes she'd known for an age. She regarded the small muscular frame before her, the figure clad in a soft turquoise tunic and tight fitting cropped top; the bard's short strawberry blonde hair encircling a troubled face._

 _Xena pulled away from her, a hint of surprise in her eyes. She was a unique warrior after all; doubtless she'd caught some of the grief Gabrielle felt. Xena reached up and touched the bard's cheek. "Gabrielle," she said, tilting her head to kiss her partner's palm as Gabrielle had reached out to gently stroke Xena's face. "By the Gods I've missed you…" she said, her last words muffled as Gabrielle hugged her tightly to her chest._

 _Despair and desperation made her response to Xena's kiss a little wild. She couldn't lose her mate. Gabrielle gave a passionate sigh, a slight grin forming in the corner of her mouth. "Do you think I'd miss this? You being a grandmother, who'd have thought?" she teased._

 _The Warrior Princess untangled herself from Gabrielle's embrace. The bard seated herself beside the warrior Princess and took Xena's hand and squeezed reassuringly. For Xena's demeanour had surprised Gabrielle. As her eyes searched her partner's face, she expected strength, but saw only weariness and disillusionment._

 _Sighing deeply, Gabrielle picked her words carefully. "Remember in the beginning of this, when Raphael asked you to return? He spoke of a prophecy remember?"_

 _Xena scowled, her jaw clenching tightly. "Yeah I remember. I remember that bastard tricking me into thinking it was Eve who was going on a bloody rampage, not…"_

 _Gabrielle cringed at the Warrior's words, the overwhelming shame resting heavy on her heart as she remembered her gruesome part in all this. Xena registering Gabrielle's distress apologized. "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forget I said anything," the warrior princess said, cursing herself for being so stupid. Who was she to criticize Gabrielle's atrocities when she'd done the same as the destroyer of nations?_

 _Gabrielle was gazing off into the distance, her hands twisting the fabric restlessly between her nervous fingers. "I know, and I'm sorry I put you through that. It couldn't have been easy for you." she said._

" _No Gabrielle, it was my fault for leaving. I shouldn't have tried to force you to make a life without me. I'm sorry." Xena corrected, covering Gabrielle's hand with hers._

" _I know you meant well. But you should know by now, where you go I follow. We will always be connected, soul mates."_

 _Xena smiled, nodding acceptance of Gabrielle's words. "Yeah, I guess we're stuck with each other then." she said._

 _Xena put a protective arm around her partner, enjoying the intimacy rarely seen by others, the bard resting her head against Xena's shoulder, and after a moment's pause Gabrielle continued._

" _Remember when Callisto and Raphael tried to explain to you about the prophecy?"_

 _The warrior princess nodded, yes in irritation._

" _Well, now you know why you were brought back. It's all about you mentoring Raven. At this very moment there are forces conspiring to bring about the end of this world and according to the prophecy, Raven is the catalyst, the world's destroyer or its saviour."_

 _The warrior princess huffed loudly. "Yeah, we've hear that before," a gruff edge creeping into her voice._

 _Gabrielle shot her a quick sideways glance. "I know, I know. But this is different. They plan to corrupt Raven, to seduce her into the darkness. Michael and his followers are just one faction, Alti's another and I can't even guest what Ares will do when he finds out he has daughter?" said Gabrielle, seeing the storm raging within the warrior's eyes, "I know you've been thinking about that too Xena. "_

" _Yeah well, it's difficult not to, given that I've only just learnt that she's Ares's child, and she's a demi god. It didn't take him long to seduce me into the darkness and corrupt Eve. He ruined my life Gabrielle. I'll be damned if I'll let him do the same to Raven."_

" _So you know why they brought you back then," Gabrielle asked turning to Xena in earnest, a grave expression on her face. "Your whole life was in preparation for this moment. It's why you went through the things you did."_

 _Xena stared long and hard at her partner, her thoughts reverting back into her past._

 _The bard watched as her partner rose abruptly to her feet, her eyes following Xena as she strode back and forth. Xena's heart raced. The warrior's thoughts clearly in some sort of turmoil, the clarity of what Gabrielle wasn't saying was just too much to accept. "I'm here to remove the threat if need be, right? To educate or eradicate Raven." she said turning abruptly. "You're telling me I'm a hired assassin, whose whole purpose in this life, is to kill my own granddaughter," spluttered the warrior in outrage._

 _Gabrielle gasped. The one she'd always looked upon as a kindred spirit was now glaring at her in contempt. Clearly apologetic, Gabrielle pleaded. "Xena please…"_

" _That's right, isn't it," Xena barked back angrily._

 _Gabrielle began to weep; tearfully she glanced up at the warrior princess. Her eyes full of fear and apprehension, then finally finding control of her emotions, Gabrielle continued. "This whole Prophecy was brought about by Michael and his fallen angels and how they want to bring hell on earth. He made a deal with Alti, in exchange for her help in turning me into the conqueror of souls and eliminating the followers of Eli, he would bequeath her your soul to do with as she pleased. It was just an added bonus that she got to kill Eve as well. More to the better, to kill everything you loved. But then they learnt of Raven's existence. So now they plan to use her as a catalyst to bring the end of the world."_

" _That BASTARD!" growled Xena. "You can never trust a guy with wings and a skirt."_

" _But you can't do this single-handedly Xena and no one expects you to. That's why Raphael sent me to get help," explained Gabrielle. "As you had help during your life time from those important to you, so will Raven,"_

 _Xena looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about? Who?"_

 _Gabrielle grinned. "Trust me, okay?" Grabbing Xena by the wrist, she spun the warrior towards the woods and indicated with her hand. "Them!" she said._

 _Xena looked in the direction in which the bard pointed. A statuesque blonde warrior strode purposely across the open glade towards them. "Callisto, yeah I should have known you'd be apart in this." spat Xena, her voice full of disdain._

" _Oh come on Xena, don't be like that. After all we've been through, I thought we were the best of friends." joked Callisto, who stifled a giggle as she was repaid by the sneer on Xena's face._

" _Not in this life time Callisto." growled Xena. She hadn't forgiven Callisto for deceiving her of Gabrielle's savage assault on humanity or Eve's recent death, both incidents she'd know about well in advance._

 _Gabrielle nudged the warrior princess in the ribs and glared up at her friend, causing Xena to frown back angrily, "What?" she spat._

 _The young bard scoured back at her. "Xena, Callisto's is offering help." chastised the bard. "You could at least say thanks."_

 _The warrior Princess gritted her teeth then begrudgingly thanked Callisto. To which the amused angel stuck out her tongue, which got a snarl from Xena in return, her upper lip curling. "Don't push it Callisto."_

 _The Warrior Princess reverted her attention back to the clearing where a small figure had appeared. The woman was of Gabrielle's height and dressed in traditional northern amazon attire. The young shamaness and leader of the northern amazon tribe Yakut, walked knowingly towards the group._

" _Hello Xena, it's nice to see you again." said Yakut._

 _Xena, who had walked forward, greeted her friend, giving her the traditional amazon greeting. "Thanks for your help Yakut. It's greatly appreciated."_

 _Yakut gave the warrior a knowing grin, understanding Xena's misgivings of the future, she spoke up. "You know Xena; it isn't us that your granddaughter needs. It's you. You have always had the power to bring out the best in humanity. You and you alone now have the chance to define Raven's future, not any god or demon. She needs a mentor, an adviser, someone to guide her in the ways of the world, your world. Remember it was your granddaughter Raven who not even knowing of her mother's existence, fought off Alti and the fallen to try and save Eve. Don't judge her unjustly, remember she hasn't the history you've had." instructed the young shamaness. The young amazon then turned abruptly, as she was interrupted by a familiar voice._

" _And I my friend, am here to show you the way." said the shadowy figure, standing slightly to the left of Yakut. The elegantly dressed woman had appeared as if out of nowhere, her bearing being one of great nobility. She wore a long sleeved oriental robe, which made a soft rustling noise as she walked forward._

 _Yakut moved aside allowing the new visitor to address the warrior_ _._ _"Hello Xena." greeted the gently spoken woman._

 _The warrior stood staring, her mouth agape, stunned into silence, for the woman she held in the highest regard, respect and honour, stood no more than a few feet from her. "Lao Ma your here...," she stammered, rushing forward to embrace her friend, under the watchful gaze of Gabrielle._

 _The bard pondered her partners' friendship with the mystic. She was feeling a little threatened, though proud of herself for bringing them all together, she was left feeling small and insignificant in Lao Ma's presence._

 _Xena held the sage at arm's length. "How's it that you're here?" she questioned._

 _Loa Ma smiled warmly. "You have Gabrielle to thank for that." she replied, motioning towards the younger woman. "It was she who battled the heavens to bring us all here to aid you in your quest._ _Without her sacrifice, this world would surely be doomed. Xena, your friend Gabrielle is truly a remarkable woman."_

 _Xena_ _turned and regarded her mate. "What does she mean sacrifice?" Xena questioned the bard._

 _Gabrielle held her gaze. "I can't tell you, not yet. In time yes, but at the moment we have to concentrate on Raven's well-being. It's more important." Gabrielle argued._

 _Xena raised her eyebrow in annoyance. With everything that had happened in the last few weeks, what was it that her companion wasn't telling her? Gabrielle was no longer the woman she'd known. Gone was the innocent bard. In her place stood a formidable warrior, this revelation shocked the warrior Princess. She had always felt she'd been Gabrielle's protector. But now as she gazed_ _upon her f_ _riend,_ _she no longer saw the defenceless village girl._

" _Okay, so how did you manage all this?" she asked._

 _Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "I have many skills," she replied cheekily._

 _The warrior's lips curled into a smirk,_ _Xena responded by giving the bard a playful cuff on the shoulder, which the bard returned._

 _The scowling Callisto interrupted. "Okay, enough with the mutual adoration society, let's get on with it." she snapped, clearly she was impatient to get the proceedings under way._

 _Yakut, the young shamaness also joined Callisto's train of thought. "Xena, our presence here to educate Raven." she added. "It's imperative that she have the skills needed to fight the darkness. And hopefully it'll keep her safe from Ares' influence should he return."_

 _The warrior's muscles tensed at the mention of the war god's name. Just then, the ever so tactful Loa Ma entered the fray, for she had noticed the warrior's sudden change in demeanour._

" _Xena." she said calmly. "You alone cannot change this world._ _But you can cast a stone across the waters to create countless ripples. For you are the stone and Raven the ebbing wave that will in turn begin the flood of change through future generations to come. This is your twilight and Raven's dawn."_

 _Xena was startled at the mystic's words. Yes, she was apprehensive about the future, her future._

" _You have_ _no_ _reason now to mourn your earlier life." Loa Ma continued. "For the scales of redemption are now balanced. So cease grieving and start believing in yourself and what you're capable of. You are the creator of your own destiny as is Raven. Remember, you are Xena… woman of legend… Warrior, Hero." rebuked Lao Ma._

 _Xena frowned as she considered the mystic's comments. 'Loa Ma had made a valid point. Her whole life thus far, had been in a repayment of a debt. A debt she believed to be inescapable. How many more times was she to give her life to protect the innocent and to find that the debt still remained? Maybe…just maybe, this prophecy was a means to an end, to finally receive the redemption she so desperately craved and if the gods allow, finally find peace.'_

 _Turning she regarded the faces of those around her. They believed in her, trusted her. Her daughter needed her and so did Raven. She ran her hand across her brow, collecting her thoughts. So she finally came to the realization that her destiny still lay ahead. Having been empowered by Lao Ma's words and finding her resolve once more, she turned on her heel and strode off in the direction of the homestead, leaving the others staring in her wake._

" _Xena, where are you going!?" yelled Gabrielle._

 _Xena continued her forward, yelling over her shoulder. "I'll be damned if I'll let someone dictate Raven's future. No dead witch, filthy winged demon, nor war god is going to forge Ravens destiny._ I'm not waiting until the others attack, we might as well start her training now." she said defiantly.

The three women exchange bemused grins and then fell in behind the warrior princess. Gabrielle turned to face the mystic, mouthing a silent "thank you" before sprinting ahead to match the warrior's eager stride.

"Don't you think tomorrow would be better." she suggested. "Raven's not in the best shape at the moment."

The warrior's step faulted, Gabrielle's frank statement having brought Xena to her senses. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that." she said grimacing, as she pictured Raven blowing chunks everywhere. "Tomorrow then." she corrected with a grin, then spinning she awaited the others.

As they approached her demeanour changed, scrutinizing each in turn. "How can I say thank you, you've all played such a big part in my life, to have you here to help my granddaughter…it's so awe-inspiring. Thank you so very much." she said. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you. We're forever in your debt." she added, giving the group an appreciative smile.

Then turning she gazed down into Gabrielle's up turned face. "And you especially Gabrielle." she purred, brushing a loose strand of hair from the bards temple, then cupping Gabrielle's flushed cheek with her hand. "You've always been my guardian angel Gabrielle. Not many people would risk their lives for someone they've only just met. It means a lot to me, thanks." she whispered, hugging Gabrielle's shoulders.

The bard wrapped her arms tighter around the warrior's waist, resting her head on Xena's breastplate. After a moment Gabrielle broke the silence. "There is one thing you can do for me as payment." she replied sombrely.

The warrior untangled herself from Gabrielle's embrace and held her at arm's length, her eyebrows raised questionably. "And that is?" she inquired.

"Can you stay alive this time please?" Gabrielle said tearfully as she gazed into the warrior's penetrating stare.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Xena jested, only to rethink her reply. "I can't promise that, but I'll try, Okay?"

Gabrielle sighed, knowing the future was uncertain for them all. "I guess that'll have to do." she conceded, giving the warrior a final hug, then she and the warrior princess lead the group the last few feet to the cottage steps where Eve waited patiently.

On approach, Xena inquired. "I suppose you knew all about this Eve."

Her daughter grinned. "Yeah, sorry." she said, though it was clear that she wasn't. "I couldn't say anything until I knew that Gabrielle had reached everyone. Which I see she did." replied Eve, as she scanned the faces before her, her gaze falling upon the unfamiliar face of the sage.

Stepping forward, Eve introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Eve." she said extending her hand in friendship.

"Loa Ma." responded the graceful mystic with a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you all for coming." continued Eve. "Why don't you all come inside out of the cold? I have breakfast prepared and some hot tea brewing." she said, motioning the group to enter.

Lao Ma returned her smile. "Thank you, you're most gracious." Then she, Callisto, Eve and Yakut mounted the steps and entered the cottage.

However Xena hesitated on the bottom rung. "Gabrielle wait a minute." she pleaded, grabbing the bard's hand as Gabrielle ascended the stairs.

The bard turned to her questioningly. "What's up?" she asked.

Xena returned a pained expression, wavering on how to start, the warrior sighing deeply before proceeding. "We've come a long way, you and I." she began. "You've been there by my side when I was at my darkest moments. I've tried my best keep you safe and look how great that turned out. Right?" she argued, halting Gabrielle's protests with a raised hand. "No, let me finish." she interjected. "You saw this swirling storm of hatred inside of me, and still you didn't relent. During the years before we met, I'd learnt to live my life in isolation, without emotion or remorse, because to me emotion was a weakness. So I stopped feeling. I felt safer that way, stronger. That was till you came along. You returned my spirit, my hunger for life and all the fears that controlled me then, are gone. But now…" Xena paused to gaze longingly into the bard's worried face. "I can't hold back any more. This torrent of emotion, it's too powerful, it's all consuming." the warrior's speech faltering long enough that Gabrielle herself close to tears tried to speak.

"Xena, what's ...?" Only to be silenced by the warrior's finger placed softly upon her lip. Finding her composure once more, with the passion returning to her voice, Xena continued. "I'm in love with you Gabrielle. I've loved you from the first moment you stumbled into my life. You are my light Gabrielle. I can't lose you, not again. For years now I've been torn between telling you. I needed to make sure that you felt the same..."

Gabrielle leaped from the step, encircling Xena's neck in her arms. "Xena, I…," She said, through a flurry of kisses. Gabrielle's words were cut short, replaced by surprised silence for Xena had restored the bard to the steps and had dropped onto one knee.

In her hand she held a small wooden box which she slowly raised in front of the bard. Gabrielle's hands trembled as she took the gift from Xena's open palm, staring back intently at the warrior princess's anxious face.

She opened the lid ever so slowly, trepidation about what might be inside. She gapped in awe, for on a cushion of emerald green satin; laid a delicately carved ornate gold ring.

Unbeknown to the two women, Eve, Lao Ma and Callisto had secretly positioned themselves just inside the dwellings entrance, all in anticipation of the next question.

"Gabrielle, will you _…."_ Xena began shakily _._ "Gabrielle, will you…" Xena said more intensely, hoping to break the bard's distraction from the gold ring.

Slowly Gabrielle raised her eyes, meeting those of her friend. She hesitated…searching Xena's face. _'_ Am I dreaming…will I wake to find it's all an illusion?'

The three women pressed closer, their bodies cramping the dwellings entrance, each secretly urging Gabrielle to respond favorably.

For what seemed like a lifetime, Xena remained motionless, still on her knees, nervously awaiting the bard's answer _. 'It's not supposed to go like this._ ' she thought. 'She's supposed to be jumping for joy, not standing there dumbstruck.'

Finally Xena regained her feet, moving closer she took Gabrielle's hand in hers. "It's Okay Gabrielle, I understand. I just thought maybe we were both at the same place…that we both felt the same way…I'm sorry." disappointment muddying her features.

But with the warmth of Xena's gentle touch, Gabrielle's trance was broken.'This IS real. It's not an illusion or a jest' …"Yes." she said.

"WHAT…what did you say?" The warrior princess stuttered breathlessly.

"I said yes."teased Gabrielle. "Yes I will."

Before another word was uttered, Xena had bounded up the stairs, scooping Gabrielle into her arms, cradling her tightly to her chest. Then with Gabrielle giggling in her ear, Xena carried her up the last few steps before setting her down upon the porch. The pair too immersed in each other's affections, didn't hear the squeals of joy from their small audience,

for at that moment, the outside world ceased to exist.

Suddenly Xena's face became serious. Leaning forward, cupping Gabrielle's tear streaked face; Xena gently kissed Gabrielle on the lips, savoring the sweetness. Gabrielle responded hungrily, her kisses unrelenting. Xena's hands travelled down to the arch of the bards back, pulling her closer as their kisses deepened. It wasn't till Xena heard someone cough, did she relent. Straightening, irritated by the interruption, she glanced over Gabrielle's shoulder.

Eve stood there smiling. "Mother, haven't you forgotten something?" Xena frowned, then comprehension dawning.

" _Geez, I almost forgot."_

Gabrielle was standing there bewildered. "What did you forget?"

Xena grinned. _"_ Oh, nothing much."

Taking Gabrielle's hand, she removed the gold band from the box and held it between her fingers. "Gabrielle, with this ring, I promise you, you will never walk alone. May my heart be your shelter, my arms be your home. As this ring has no beginning or end _,_ so shall be my love for you. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and all that I shall be, I shall love you for all eternity." glancing into Gabrielle's smiling face, she slide the ring down onto her companions finger, the warrior princess giving a sigh of contentment as she bent forward for a kiss.

"Hang on. Wait a minute." Gabrielle said leaving her companion's puckered lips hanging in mid-air, for the bard was frustratingly fumbling with the knot on her necklace.

"Gabrielle what are you doing?" asked Xena, intrigued.

The bard snarled in irritation as she fumbled with the knot. Having been unsuccessful in liberating the necklace, she tried to pull it up over her head. "Hang on…nearly got it…arrrrrg." She groaned as the necklace got stuck halfway over her head and the more she pulled and tugged, the funnier she looked.

"Gabrielle. Do you need some help?" offered the warrior princess who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"No, no, no, it's coming." replied the bard. "Hang on…," she grunted as she untangled the strap from her ears. "Arrrrg!" she screamed as the bead struck her nose.

Their audience were in fits of hysteric. "Oh my God, I think I wet myself." Eve exclaimed amid squeals of laughter and Callisto wasn't doing much better.

Finally after fighting with her torturous headband, she was able to pick at the knot with her fingernail, but to no avail, the knot still holding fast. "Hades this is stuck." she grumbled. Then in desperation she started gnawing at the leather strap with her teeth.

Xena shook her head in bewilderment. "Hades, Gabrielle, what are you trying to do."

Gabrielle glanced up at her companion, she was close to tears by now, but then, having a burst of inspiration, she thrust her hand between Xena's breasts, capturing the warrior's breast dagger. With the skill of a surgeon she was able to cut the leather thong and release the beads and the rings separating them. "I've had these quite a while _."_ she explained"I was going to ...well you know. But I never got the chance _."_

Xena watched as the smaller woman joined the two rings together; it then became apparent they'd been designed that way. The two rings separately carved, but once joined together a scene became visible. The warrior grinned. Gabrielle smiled pleased at seeing Xena's surprise.

Gently grasping Xena by the hand she placed the band on her fingertip before sliding it fully. "Xena this ring symbolizes our lives together. Lives once separate. Two souls searching for acceptance, two halves now whole, brought together by undying love. Xena, I promise to be at your side in life or in death everlasting _,_ until the heavens fall down upon me. I promise to love you truly, madly, and deeply for all eternity." As she finished she pulled her hero towards her, reaching up on tippy toes she kissed Xena passionately.

"You are certainly full of surprises today Gabrielle, I'm glad _."_ Xena said straightening, feeling as if she'd been outplayed.

With the ceremony done and congratulation's said, the congregation moved inside to the warmth of the cottage. Gabrielle leading Xena to a chair at the end of the table, then she and Eve busied themselves preparing nourishment for the group.

Yakut, who had been standing near the heath as they had entered, smiled and congratulated the pair _. "_ As a leader of the amazon nation, I'd like to formally congratulate you two on your union _."_

Lao Ma watched this intently, seemingly captivated by this small amazon. Yakut must have felt her gaze, for she turned and gave a look so intensely hostile that it made Lao Ma gasped. Intoxicated by the gaiety of the moment the others seemed oblivious to the pair's aggressive interaction Eve having hugged Gabrielle and welcomed her into the family.

The warrior princess having jokingly said she'd been rail roaded, outdone by a queen no less.

Callisto not wanting to be left out commented with some immaturities of her own, saying. _"_ So now that your officially hitched Gabrielle, are you going to be the doting wife who stays home to keep house and look after the kids while Xena goes out with the boys playing war games?"

Xena spluttered at Callisto's jest, having nearly choked on her beverage. The look Gabrielle gave Callisto was priceless. The warrior princess grabbed the expecting Gabrielle by the waist causing the bard to stubble backward falling onto Xena's lap _. "_ No Callisto, this little lady will be joining me on the battle field, not as a sidekick but an equal." Xena's statement got an appreciative smile from her mate and an astonished stare from the others.

Not in their life time did they ever consider Xena relinquishing control, although it had been a long time in coming. As the friendly banter continued in the kitchen there was movement in the sleeping quarters.

There was brightness, unbearably sharp, combined with a hammering pain. Raven squeezed her eyelids tightly shut but the dazzling light hurt her eyes all the same. She imagined herself to be flopping around like a fish, but that was purely only in her mind, for she was rigidly still. She bared her teeth in a grimace as a sickening throb began to pulsate through her body, the agony ebbing gradually. As her wits returned Raven remembered where she was. Slowly opening her eyes to slits she was overcome with a new layer of pain and closed them again. This time it was a headache which brought on sickening nausea.

With her eyes closed and using the bed for support, she raised herself wearily to unsteady feet. She staggered a few steps then collapsed half sitting, half kneeling on the floor, shearing pain tearing through her body _. '_ By the gods, what's happening to me _?'_ her hand shooting to her temple, where an imaginary blade had penetrated her skull. Grasping Xena's cot, she got shakenly to her feet and stumbled to the door.

Xena's acute hearing picking up Raven's presence just as the teen reached the doorway _. "_ Oh look, our liberator awakens. _"_ Xena said sarcastically, as Raven parted the curtains.

Gabrielle grimaced. _"_ Not in that state she's not. I'll get some coffee." she said jumping to her feet.

"You better make that a pot _."_ barked Xena, clearly not impressed with Raven's appearance.

All eyes were on the teen. Raven's appearance was sullen at best, her face a pasty shade of white. Her hair was in disarray with stray locks plastered to her cheek. Xena kicked a vacant chair towards the swaying Raven. _"_ Sit down before you fall down." she scolded.

Raven who was hanging onto the door frame for dear life, stretched out an unsteady hand and grasped the corner of the chair, then letting go with the other, she made her way to the vacant seat. She blinked and shook her head, her blue eyes taking in the eerie scene before her. The room was a kaleidoscope of colour, swirling currents filled every corner.

Those present were encircled with pulsating auras. Hues of green, purple and red flowed around her grandmother Xena. The smaller woman known as Gabrielle had an opaque blue. Her mother Eve's pulsed a deep emerald green. The tall blonde warrior Callisto had a steady silvery white. Yakut the young amazon shamaness a fiery red and black and the mysterious woman who sat opposite, had a beautiful golden hue.

Malevolent eyes studied the adolescent, _'_ yes little one you have the gift, spawned from the gods, no your powers are in their infancy, they will grow. And then, you Raven, will become the destroyer of worlds.' The malicious mind mused. 'Just look at them, how stupid they are, inviting me, their enemy into their mists. Rejoice in having your love ones near, because I'm going wipe you from this earthly existence…You and all your kin.'

To be continued…


End file.
